The Beast and the Beauty
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set in a medival world, Kakarot, a knight had been transformed into a beast and meet up with a cold hearted beauty. *new chapter*Completed! I'm posting draft first. It will be corrected as soon as possible.
1. Enter the Beast

Author's Note:  
  
This fic is inspired by the story 'Beauty and the Beast' but it's not quite like the fairy tale. Also, the characters, especially Chi Chi, are slightly occ but only to fit the story. There are still many parallels between DBZ and this fic.   
  
PS: I have done a great deal of this fic already but I will be posting after it is betareaded... so hopefully no evil month long cliffhangers...  
  
All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and I'm not making any money.  
  
Many thanks to Nadia Rose, Bra Briefs, and Cwbti 16 for their help and support for this fic.  
  
The Beast and the Beauty  
Part One  
By Maria Cline  
  
A long time ago and in a land far away where magic ran amok, there lived a kind knight by the name of Kakarot. He was tall and strong with a pure heart and a child like innocence around him. However, these unusual qualities did not prevent him from becoming one of the greatest warriors in the kingdoms.  
  
One day, young Kakarot was hunting when a tall hooded figure came out of nowhere. "KAKAROT!!!" it screamed, "You shall pay for your crimes!"  
  
Kakarot looked around confused. "Me? What did I do wrong?" He asked as he put down his sword to show he wouldn't harm the hooded figure.  
  
"Your tribe, the Saiyans, were responsible for my people's distruction... I was the last survivor. I wander the lands, punishing your kind. I just finished putting your warrior prince in a deep sleep until someone with a bigger ego than he kisses him. I have killed many Saiyans and you and the prince are the last ones..."  
  
Kakarot gasped in shock. He did know about the Saiyans being his former tribe but it had been a long time since it talked with any. "Hey! I was orphaned and adopted by Sir Gohan of Kame Kingdom! I never even met another Saiyan in my life!"  
  
"Details... details... because of this, you won't die... instead..." The hooded figure rubbed his chin. "Well... I guess this will do..." The figure held up a sheet of magic paper and chanted, "Marie... Clicll... transformo!!!"  
  
Kakarot screamed as huge waves of pain echoed in his body, he felt his bones growing and shifting and his muscles bulging, as dark fur sprouted all over his body. A long monkey tail shot out from his back and Kakarot collapse.   
  
"What..." Kakarot moaned as he held up his hands to see them transformed into furry claws. He looked down and realized how much he grew and how much fur covered his body. "What... happened to me?" He growled and nearly jumped at the strangeness of his own voice. It was unfamiliar and sounded bestial.  
  
"You are now what every other Saiyan is at heart... a beast... but there is a way for you to get back to normal. You must melt a stone heart... that is the only way to get you back to your former self.... you also can't tell anyone else about the curse! Don't want any cheating."  
  
"Oh..." Kakarot muttered as he stared at his claws. There was no way he could go back home like this. How can he melt a stone heart? Stones couldn't melt like metal or ice. He had only one question to ask his attacker. "May I ask who are you?"  
  
The hooded figure removed his hood to reveal a green man with a pair of anntenne and pointed ears.  
  
"You're a Namekian Sorcerer! But... I thought you're just a myth..."  
  
"We're not... I am Piccolo Nail Kami. Now... I'm gone." He vanished in mid air leaving Kakarot behind.  
  
"Bummer, I didn't appologize to him... better get ready for some traveling..." Kakarot sighed as he picked up his gear and left.  
  
*****  
  
Ox-King, King of the Fire Mountain Kingdom of the West and second most feared human in the known world, pleaded with the most feared human in the known world, his precious daughter Chi Chi. Ox-King was a giant, with a horned crown on top with his usual battle ax as his side. His daughter was much smaller, with long black hair, black armor with purple trimings, and a tiara with a small power jewel in the center. "But, Chi Chi, you have to get married!" Ox-King insisted, "All princesses must be married by the age of eighteen..."  
  
"Why must I get married?" Chi Chi screamed, "When I get married, I will have to wait hand and foot to some egotistical prince for the rest of my life! And that prince will just have some woman on the side to keep himself occupied!"   
  
"Ohh... but it's the rules of royalty... all princesses must get married. I mean... I need some grandkids." Ox-King explained. He didn't want to say it but he also needed a male heir to take over when he decided to hang up his horns. Chi Chi was beautiful, one of the most beauitful women in the kingdom but she was feared and refused to look for a man. She didn't want to fall in love. "You don't have to marry a prince... we can settle for a commoner..." Ox-King knew that he should at least try to go for any man. Maybe, if Chi Chi had a wider selection she would get married.  
  
Chi Chi's eyes brightened as she smirked. "Well... I guess I can settle for a commoner... but I want someone that every other woman would run from! I don't want someone who can attract other women with a snap of a finger!"  
  
"You... want someone ugly?" Ox-King asked as he sweatdropped.   
  
"Hideous!" Chi Chi insisted.  
  
"Well..." Ox-King sighed as he grimanced. His daughter was impossible to argue with. He needed someone to pass the throne to and Chi Chi needed a husband. **There goes my hopes for cute grandkids...** "Okay!"  
  
And so, the King and Princess held auditions for a suitable husband. It was clearly written that the most frightening man is suitable for a husband. Since, most of the bachelors didn't want to be with the most feared woman in the world, they backed out. So, Chi Chi and Ox-King offered free beer and refreshments and more suitors arrived.  
  
"Next." Ox-King said from his throne.  
  
An elderly man with a giant turtle shell walked up and said, "Howdy! I'm King Roshi of Turtle Kingdom! And I want a princess for my very own!"  
  
Chi Chi grimanced. She had heard many tales of this old man. Not only does he like seeing naked girls but he was over three hundred years old. "Too old! I don't want a husband old enough to be my great grandfather... OUT!"  
  
King Roshi hung his head and walked out.  
  
"Next." Ox-King muttered.  
  
A pig came up and said, "I'm Oolong, the shapeshifting demon... I can be anyone you like!" He transformed into a giant demon. "What'cha think?"  
  
Ox-King glanced at Chi Chi and she shook her head. "No... looks like a pervert to me... besides, he can changed into a handsome man! Forget it!"  
  
Oolong scowled, transformed back, and walked away.  
  
"Next." Ox-King muttered.  
  
A disgusting stench filled the air and everyone covered their noses, except for a short noseless monk. A huge man wearing nothing but a dirty pair of briefs came up.  
  
"I'm Bacterian... I'm from the Kingdom of Sludge-"  
  
"GET OUT!!! I CAN'T BE MARRIED TO A MAN I CAN'T STAND TO BE IN THE SAME KINGDOM WITH!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she grabbed a statue and tossed it at the suitor.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Bacterian screamed as he ran away. After the royal servants aired out the room, the auditons continued.  
  
A short bald man came up and said, "I'm Monk Krillian from the Orin Temple."  
  
"I see..." Ox-King said as he glanced at Chi Chi who just tilted her head. "And why would a monk want to marry a princess?"  
  
"Well..." Krillian said as he turned red, "I've always wanted to get married... and... well... no one would like a short man like me."  
  
"Hmmm..." Chi Chi frowned at the man. He was short and had no nose, yet, he looked too human. She wanted a man who would have no possiblity of attracting any women.  
  
"I would." One of Chi Chi's bodyguards, Bodyguard Eighteen, said as she came forward.   
  
"You would?" Krillian asked hopefully.   
  
"I have a thing for monks." Eighteen said as she smirked.  
  
"Oh brother..." Chi Chi said, "Eighteen, you can talk with this monk."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I can't marry you." Krillian said as he and Bodyguard Eighteen walked away.  
  
"Next."   
  
A tall bestial man came forward. He looked like a giant ape and lion combined with a human topped by a long monkey tail waving behind him. He was holding a giant plate in one huge hand and a cup in the other, the man looked around and asked in a confused tone, "Isn't this the line to the buffet?"  
  
At once, everyone, including Chi Chi, facefaulted. "This is the line to be interviewed for my hand!" Chi Chi screamed. She had never met anyone so hideous and so clueless in her life.   
  
"Oops." The beast said as he put down his plate and cup and bowed. "I'm sorry... I'm... Gokuogapota." He said. Kakarot didn't want to use his true name in fear that anyone from the Kame Kingdom would wonder what happened to him or call him an imposter.  
  
"Gokuog... po... do you mind if I just call you Goku?" Ox-King asked as he found himself not being able to pronounce the beast's name.  
  
"Well... sure." Kakarot shrugged, "And I'm from... a place far away."  
  
Chi Chi frowned at the beast. She glanced at her servants and bodyguards. They cringed at the sight of this beast. "Hmmm... not bad..." Chi Chi said as she looked at the beast. "How do you feel about women?"  
  
"Uhhh... well... they are nice and I think that they should be treated as equals!" Goku replied.  
  
"Hmmm..." Chi Chi smirked. This Goku beast was frightening and yet passive at heart. She could handle bossing him around. "You... are one of the most frightening looking creatures I had ever seen. You'll be my new husband!"  
  
"You're... what?!" Goku exclaimed in shock as his jaw dropped. "But... I'm a monster... I'm not even human!" **At least, not any more.**  
  
"Exactly... you are exactly what I want. No woman would dare flirt with you and any man that wanted me would be too scared by the two of us to even step forward. You will be my husband."  
  
Goku looked down at himself. He was just looking for some free fine food and now he's the future king just because of his curse. The beast gazed into Chi Chi's eyes and saw sadness in the dark depths of her eyes. Maybe, she needed a friend. He heard about the 'Demonic Woman who destroys all she sees'. He was intruiged by her beauty and her strength. **Maybe, she need a friend.** He thought as he closed his eyes. He wanted to go off to search for a way to turn back to Kakarot but this woman needed him more now. "Well... okay! I can be your husband!"  
  
"All right! Then, so it be that Goku is Chi Chi's new fiance!" Ox-King boomed as the other suitors applauded at the beauty and the beast.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Life at the castle...

The Beast and the Beauty  
Part two  
By Maria Cline  
  
Goku gazed at the room; it was plush with many pillows and paintings. There were various weapons like swords and knives hanging next to the paintings and suits of armor in each corner. "Hmmm... not bad." Goku commented as he flopped on the soft bed. "A lot nicer than sleeping on the ground, that's for sure."  
  
He gazed up to see a giant mirror on the ceiling and cringed. "Oh man... mirrors." It was one of the things he had begun to loathe after his curse. Seeing his beastlike reflection in the mirror was something he couldn't adapt to. Not only was he frightening in appearence, but it was a clear mark of a crime he didn't commit.   
  
"Hey... Goku..." Ox-King said as he knocked on the door. "How... are you liking the place?"  
  
"Just fine, your madjesty." Goku said as he hopped to the floor and bowed. "But... well... the mirror on the ceiling is a problem." Goku said uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh...I'll see you get a different room until you marry my daughter." Ox-King said as he stared at the beast. He was curious about this new suitor. Goku was frightening in appearence but in reality nice and yet mysterious. He wanted to make sure that this beast didn't do anything that would hurt his precious Chi Chi. "So... Goku... are you human or are your species all like that?"  
  
"Nope... I'm... well... it's hard to explain... let's just say that there's no one else like me."  
  
"Oh..." Ox-King muttered in astonishment. It was strange for him to see a beast that's the last of his kind that seem so sweet and enduring. "And... out of curiousity, why do you want to marry my daughter."  
  
"But... I'm getting tired of traveling around all the time... your daughter looked lonely up there. I thought I should stay here for a while. Besides, the food was great!" Goku laughed as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
Ox-King laughed as well. All his fears diminished about this strange beast. It was strange to meet someone who should be dark and brooding because of his appearance to be so... merry and full of life. "Well... you seem like a good guy... maybe the best for my Chi Chi... she does need someone." He looked at the mirrors and said, "I'll have someone cover those mirrors up until you get a new room."  
  
"Thanks." Goku smiled softly as he nodded.  
  
Ox-King left the room and the beast alone.  
  
*****  
  
"You chose a monster as a new husband?!" Princess Bulma Briefs asked as she poured a cup of tea for Chi Chi. The two had been friends ever since their fathers signed a peace agreement. Bulma was a genius and their kingdom was a master of technology. At first glance, they didn't show anything in common. Chi Chi was a cold warrior woman who had vowed not to love any man. Bulma was a constant flirt and searched for any man to be hers. But they formed a unique friendship that defied logic but was logical at the same time. They see each other every chance they had and talked for hours on end.  
  
"Why not? He's docile and any woman, besides you, wouldn't think about flirting with him." Chi Chi reasoned.  
  
"But, he didn't even want to be your husband... he thought he was in a buffet line!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Well... another reason... he wasn't looking for a wife. I trust him to keep his furry paws off me!" Chi Chi confessed. "Speaking of which... which guy are you going to marry? That desert bandit?"  
  
"No way! That guy's involved with his kitty sidekick!" Bulma screamed, "No way... I'm going for a prince!" She giggled as she got out a map. "I heard of a sleeping warrior prince in a distant land. This map will lead me to him and he must be awakened by a beautiful maiden, namely me."  
  
"Oh come on... a sleeping warrior prince?" Chi Chi asked, "Why him? You don't even know his name!"  
  
"Duh... it's sounds so dreamy... something that only happens once in a lifetime..." Bulma sighed, "And I'm going to get him!"  
  
"When are you leaving?" Chi Chi asked knowing how futile it was to convince Bulma that she is making a big mistake.  
  
"As soon as I get back. But, I want to meet your future hubby... is he that ferocious?" Bulma asked as she winked.  
  
"I don't know..." Chi Chi tapped her cup. "It's like he's a puppy. I just met him but he's... interesting..."  
  
"I bet he is. Come on! Let me see him!" Bulma urged.  
  
"I'm right here." Goku said as he came forward. He changed into his only other spare outfit. After his transformation, getting clothes had been hard for him since he would scare off any store owners, and sewing was something he couldn't quite handle due to his paw like hands. "Hi... I'm... Goku." He said softly as he tensed. **Oh shit! It's Bulma!** Kakarot remembered Bulma from the times he rescued her from monsters while she was on her 'boyfriend hunting' missions. She even flirted with him once while they were running from a giant dragon. Nothing seemed to faze her; she would just recover and go back to boyfriend hunting.  
  
Bulma stared at the beast before her. There was something oddly familiar about his eyes that she couldn't quite place. A deep urging in her insisted that she had seen him before somewhere. "Have... we met?" Bulma asked in a genuinely curious tone.  
  
"I don't think so..." Goku shook his head.  
  
"Hmmm... oh well..." Bulma muttered as she stared into Goku's dark eyes. "I guess..." **Chi Chi's fiance looks so familiar! I don't get it! I'm a genius! I should remember a beast like that!** "I... better get going." Bulma said as she stood up. "I'm going for that sleeping prince and get myself that boyfriend!"  
  
"Good luck." Chi Chi said as she hugged Bulma. "Be careful!"  
  
"I'll be fine... I may not be the most feared human in the world but... I can handle myself." Bulma said as she smiled confidently. "Nice meeting you, Goku."   
  
"Nice meeting you too." Goku sighed as he bowed. He wanted to follow Bulma to make sure she stayed safe. Bulma had this uncanny ability to get into trouble, but she was smart. Maybe she wouldn't need Kakarot to protect her. Besides, he promised he would stay with Chi Chi.   
  
Bulma left and Chi Chi glanced at her fiance. His clothes were torn and patched in many places. His long fur was greasy and clumped together in knots. "When is the last time, you had a bath?" Chi Chi asked as she glared at her fiance.  
  
"Well... it's kinda hard to take a bath sometimes..." Goku replied as he laughed softly.  
  
"Oh brother! I know I wanted a monster as a husband but I have to have one that's presentable! Come on!" Chi Chi grabbed Goku by the paw and dragged him out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Goku's sensitive nose tingled as Chi Chi filled the bath with warm soapy water. Chi Chi glanced at the beast. **This beast probably never took a bath before in his life.** "Do you know how to take a bath?"   
  
Goku flinched at the remark. "Of course I do! I'm not an animal!" The beast snapped. He may be appear clueless at times and right now he looked more like an animal raised in the wild rather than a respected knight of a powerful kingdom, but he knew how to take a bath!  
  
Chi Chi blinked as she turned red at the fact that she underestimated the creature's intelligence. She turned around as she crossed her arms. "Sorry." She muttered. **Wait... why did I just apologize to this creature?! He's not human.... he's going to be my husband only because I forced him to.** Chi Chi rationalized in her mind. **I must be losing it...** Chi Chi thought as she took some robes and tossed them at Goku. "Here! You can change into these after you clean up, those clothes look awful and use the shampoo too... got it?"  
  
"Yes, Chi Chi." Goku said as he gulped. **Wow, she is frightening... but pretty too...** He shook his head as he noticed his reflection in the water. The beast stared back at him, almost tauntingly. **No! She can't love me... she chose me because she didn't want a husband that's attractive to other girls!** Goku thought sadly as he nodded.   
  
"I have to go... I have training to do. You can go whereever you like... just don't scare anyone off if you can't help it." Chi Chi warned as she walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Goku shook off the water from his drenched fur as he put on his nice clean clothes. One of the problems of having a fur-covered body was the hardship of wet fur that was next to impossible to dry quickly.   
  
He glanced around to see he was alone and put his hands together. A faint fire flowed around his form and quickly dried him out. It was a technique he learned to burn ropes but it could be used to dry fur. It was a spell learned only by Kame Knights, a small technique that was effective for him. That small technique was one of the few things he still can do as a beast. "There..." He sighed in relief as he put on the loose robes and walked down the hallway.  
  
It was vast, like the rest of the castle, obviously built for the Ox-King's giant size. He looked around to see the servants staring and then going back to work.   
  
"He's so hairy..." Someone whispered.  
  
"Look at those teeth."  
  
"I don't know if I want to marry someone like that..."  
  
"I hope he doesn't hear this."  
  
Goku marched down the hall as he closed his robe closer to his body. They had no idea how sensitive his hearing was or how hard it was for him to block out the murmurs. "I hate this..." He muttered when his ears picked up the sounds wooden swords clashing. "What's that?" He wondered as he let the sounds lure him down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi's heart pounded as she held her twin blades in her hands. She was dressed in a purple tank top and shorts. Her long hair was tied up in a pony-tail. Her body was tense as she stared at her trainers. They were exhausted but still standing. Her father had hired the best warriors in the kingdom to battle her and to keep her sharp.   
  
They attacked her at once, like they always did to not give her an advantage. They were paid to make her strong, even paid extra if they managed to hurt her.   
  
In a few swift blows, Chi Chi slashed at her attackers and dodged their strikes. In the end, Chi Chi stood over her 'assailants' rubbing her bruised shoulder.  
  
One of her 'attackers', Tien the powerful triclops, stood up and said, "Princess, you were distracted today."  
  
From the door, Goku gasped in shock at the woman's fighting technique. She was strong, swift, and merciless. Her attacks were fluid like water and feirce like fire. "Whoa..." He muttered. **If Chi Chi did this good distracted, I wonder how good she is if she was focusing completely?**  
  
"I'm fine." Chi Chi commented as she rubbed her bruise. "You did well in hurting me."  
  
"Well... it's our job." Tien said as he and his partners Choutsu, the psychic, and Launch, the chaotic warrior, bowed. "We must get going. My partners and I were hired to escort another princess off to a distant land so she could awake some sleeping prince."  
  
"Bulma." Chi Chi half laughed. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Tien replied as they left the room. Goku gulped as he rushed behind the door and let the three out.   
  
Chi Chi wiped the sweat off of her brow and glared at the door. "You can come in, Goku."  
  
Goku meekly came in and said, "Sorry... I just heard you training and... well... I thought I could... watch..."  
  
Chi Chi scowled at the beast and the beast backed away. "Don't do that!" She warned, "I don't like it when other people watch me fight! It gives them a chance to observe my techniques and weaknesses!"  
  
"But... you were great... I'm not an enemy." Goku explained, "I'd... never try to hurt you."  
  
"Why? Because, you know I would kill you?" Chi Chi asked as she turned her back.  
  
Goku tilted his head and cautiously put a gentle paw on Chi Chi's shoulder. "Because you're going to be my wife. No man or *ahem* beast has a right to even try to hurt the ones they care about."  
  
Chi Chi flinched at the touch but didn't try to move away. "You just met me... how can you care about me?"  
  
"Because..." Goku trailed off as he tried to think up a good reason. "I... just do..."  
  
"For no reason?" Chi Chi whispered as shocked filled her face. She had never met anyone who actually cared for her like that. Ox-King, her beloved father, cared for her as well, but just because she was his daughter, and only family.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The two stood there for a long moment when a loud rumble filled the air. Chi Chi jumped and spun around to see Goku holding his stomach. He laughed a little at Chi Chi's expression and said, "Ummm... I'm hungry, where's the kitchen?"  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she grabbed Goku by the paw again. "This way..." She sighed as she led Goku out of the room. "You love to eat, don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Eating is one of my favorite hobbies!" Goku gushed, "I have a big appetite..."  
  
"What do you like to eat?" Chi Chi couldn't help but wonder what would this beast eat. Does he eat much meat? Or does he like eating humans?  
  
"Oh... chicken... fish... dragon... fruits... vegetables..." Goku counted out and then added, "I don't eat humans or anything intelligent... for some reason, most people think that I do..." Goku trailed off as he looked down. He knew exactly why most people would think that way. He was a monster to any human and monsters were known to eat humans.   
  
Chi Chi patted him on the paw. Again, she felt guilty for thinking that this beast would do anything like eat humans. "Okay... I'll see if I can get our cooks to get you something."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi and the other servants watched in horror as Goku gobbled up plate after plate of food. Small bits of food flew from his mouth as he guzzled down a large glass of root-beer.   
  
After a loud belch, Goku rubbed his stomach. "Ahh... that hits the spot..."  
  
Chi Chi's jaw dropped as she looked at the empty plates. "GOKU?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?!"  
  
Goku took a napkin and wiped his furry face. Then he looked at the empty plates and the shocked look on everyone's faces. "Oops..." He squeaked. Ever since he transformed, his eating habits had degraded, especially since most of the time, he ate in the woods away from humans.   
  
"I know... you are a beast... but next time... don't wolf down your food like that!" Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Goku gulped as he shivered.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Roses, training, and Tournaments

The Beast and the Beauty  
Part Three  
By Maria Cline  
  
Days passed by as Goku and Chi Chi adjusted to their situation. Eventually, the servants became used to Goku's appearance and realized how kind and considerate he was. He was even nicer than many of the humans they knew. Chi Chi founded herself more interested in her beast every day. Every day, she looked at Goku and wonder about him. Goku spent his time running around the woods that stood next to the castle and fixing things. Many times, he would watch Chi Chi train and even give hints to help her out.   
  
Chi Chi was working on her wedding dress when she glanced up to see Goku walking down the hallway with a bag of fertilizer in his giant arms. The princess shook her head and went back to work.  
  
One hour later, Chi Chi noticed Goku walking down the hall again with a bunch of shovels, hoes, and picks. "What is he doing?" Chi Chi wondered as she put down the dress and followed the beast quietly.  
  
Goku went down the stairs and through the more deserted parts of the castle. Chi Chi's heart jumped as she remembered some of its more forbidden places of the castle. Ever since that day, those monsters attacked the castle and her mother's death, her heart had frozen within her chest. She and no one else wanted to go down there.  
  
Goku went out of a large hole. Curious, Chi Chi followed him out of the hole and an amazing sight beheld her.   
  
It was a large garden, or at least a beginning of one. Rose bushes lined the outside. There was a newly rebuilt path along the rose bushes and in the middle was a dried up fountain. "The garden..." Chi Chi remembered. Her mother had worked on this garden before she died. After her mother died, the garden died as well.   
  
"Huh?" Goku looked up as he was planting some daisys. "Oh... hi, Chi Chi... I hope you don't mind me working on this garden."  
  
Chi Chi's words were frozen in her throat. She had all but forgotten about the garden. It was too painful to see it so destroyed but this man or beast had brought life back to it. "No... that's okay... we nearly forgot about this place." Chi Chi choked out. "What were you doing here?"  
  
"I was wandering around when I came to this place." Goku explained as he took a rose and gently caressed it. "It was strange seeing a garden like this so close to the palace. I thought I should try to bring it back. Most of the flowers died, but a few survived like these roses. So... well... I want to save this place."  
  
Chi Chi's heart pounded as she knelt down next to him. "I see..." She whispered as she stared at the rose. "I... didn't know that you like flowers."  
  
Goku chuckled as he pulled out more weeds. "Well... flowers are nice... they are beautiful and can survive anything..." **And they don't make comments about me looking like a beast.** Goku thought as he inhaled the sweet scent. One of the few things that are good about him being a beast was that his sense of smell had increased. The flowers smelled sweeter than before and it was nice.   
  
"I know... my mother and I used to work on the garden all the time." Chi Chi said as she stared at the flowers. "She always worked on the garden and spread the flowers around the castle." Chi Chi wiped her eyes to stop the tears from forming.   
  
Goku tilted his head and rose his hand to hold the woman but put it back down. "I'm sorry... what happened to her?"  
  
"She was working in this garden when... they... came." Chi Chi shuttered, "Monsters, they were monsters... one of them was a short pink man with spikes... the other was a tall blue man with long green hair... I tried to stop them... but... I WAS TOO WEAK!!!" Chi Chi screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks and landed on the ground.   
  
"What about the bodyguards?" Goku asked as he tried to comfort the woman. He hesitantly put his paw on Chi Chi's back and patted it gently. The beast was afraid that the princess would flinch away. Instead, she snuggled up to him.   
  
"They were beaten down badly. In fact, Bodyguards Seventeen and Eighteen had to be enchanted to be fused with armor just to survive..." Chi Chi explained, "My father was out of town at the time... he was heartbroken when he found out! He blamed himself all the time for what happened. But, it was my fault! I should've protected Mother!" Chi Chi screamed as she held Goku tightly like a teddy bear.  
  
"How old were you?" Goku asked as he stroked her back.   
  
"Eight. I was eight..." Chi Chi answered.   
  
"You were just a kid... it's not your fault..." Goku whispered comfortably. "It was those two who killed your mother, not you."  
  
"I loved her... and she still left me." Chi Chi said as she opened her eyes and realized that she was snuggling up to the beast. She jumped up and dusted off her outfit. "I didn't mean to do that..." Chi Chi said as her mask of coldness slipped on.  
  
"That's okay..." Goku said as he got up, "you have a right to cry... I'm sorry for bringing you here. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"No... no... my mother loved this garden. She wouldn't want it to fall apart." Chi Chi said as she got out. "I must go and prepare my wedding dress. Don't tell anyone about what I did."  
  
"Why not? It's okay to cry." Goku comforted as he put his paw on Chi Chi's shoulder only to watch her move away.   
  
"Because, it shows that I am weak. Strong warriors don't cry."   
  
Goku shrugged slightly and said, "Even the strongest of all warriors cry once in a while..."  
  
"I must go." Chi Chi said as her cheeks reddened and she ran off. **Damn it!!! Why did I cry in front of him about my mother?! He means nothing to me! Warriors don't fall in love! They can't!** Chi Chi thought as she ran down the hall, leaving Goku behind surrounded by growing roses.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi watched the fire burn as she sat in her room. Despite the warmth pouring out of the fire, she felt so cold. "What's... what's wrong with me?" She wondered as she thought about Goku. Despite his beastial appearance, he was so kind and gentle. Ever since she met him, she thought about him night and day. Of course, she avoided it. Goku was just a way for her to get married but not be inhibited by something called love or commitment.   
  
She hugged her knees and wrapped herself in her blanket. "I can't fall in love... I just can't." She whispered as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
She woke up in a middle of the woods. She was dressed in her royal battle armor with her helmet on. "Where am I?" She wondered as she slowly walked down the path. In the middle of the path, under the light of a full moon, was a man in full armor trying to pull off his helmet.   
  
"Let me out..." He whispered as he stopped and looked up at her. Chi Chi couldn't see his face but just his dark eyes. There was something hauntingly familiar about his eyes that she couldn't understand. "Please... get this off of me..." He pleaded as he went to his knees. "I want to see my face..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chi Chi asked as she reached up and tried to pull it off. The man screamed as he stepped back.   
  
"You can't take it off that way..." He said as he looked down. "You have to unlock it."  
  
"Unlock the helmet?" Chi Chi guessed as she looked at the helmet to see no locks. "I don't see any locks there..."  
  
"No... the lock is there." The man pointed to Chi Chi's chest and a golden heart with a keyhole appeared on the armor.  
  
"How? What kind of dream is this?!" Chi Chi demanded as the man faded away.   
  
"Help me..." He whispered, "I need to see my face. I need to be me..."  
  
*****  
  
"NO!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she snapped up and looked around. Sweat poured down her face as she breathed heavilly. "Who was that man?" She wondered. Was the man real? Or was he some figment of her imagination? He seemed so sad and full of pain. It tugged at her heart. She rushed up to her closet and looked at her battle armor. There was no gold heart on the chest. After checking the armor again, she went back to her bed and went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
From the garden, Goku sat up from the ground. He looked around and then at himself. He had the strangest dream. He was in the woods and he was human again but there was a mask on his head and he couldn't get it off.  
  
Then, a strange woman in armor came forward and tried to help him. She felt familiar somehow and a part of him knew that she was the key to freeing him. "Who is she?" He wondered as he stared up into the stars. Was she the key to freeing him from his curse? He wished he knew for certain. While he had adjusted to being a beast, he still hated it. He longed to walk down the street without little kids running away scared. He longed to be with his fellow Kame Knights, who he was sure was looking for him. Most of all, he longed to tell Chi Chi the truth about himself. He wanted so much to tell her about his knighthood and his past. He wanted her to know Kakarot as well as Goku. Goku held himself as he went back to sleep as tears came down his face.   
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi was doing her daily business when Ox-King rushed up. "Hey, Chi Chi! Guess what!" He asked excited as he held up a parchment. "Lord Seru is hosting a tournament!"  
  
"A tournament?" Chi Chi repeated as she picked up the parchment and read, "All fighters and warriors, test your skills against the best and most powerful. All weapons are allowed, as well as sorcery... no limit! Fight to the death!" She grinned evilly. "I haven't had a battle to the death in years!"   
  
"Well... I don't really like the 'fight to the death' part but I thought you and Goku might like to join up." Ox-King suggested.  
  
"Goku?! I don't know..." Chi Chi muttered as her cheeks turned red. "I... might have to fight him... and he might not want to fight."  
  
"Fight what?" Goku asked as he came up.   
  
"There's a tournament coming up that Lord Seru is hosting." Ox-King said as he gave Goku the parchment. "I was thinking that maybe you and Chi Chi and a few others can fight in it..."  
  
"A tournament! Cool!" Goku gushed as he grinned ferally. "I haven't had a good fight in ages!" His heart pounded at the thought. A fighter's tournament was something that could lift his spirits and even let him practice some of his sorcery.   
  
"You fight?" Chi Chi asked almost surprised. She had known Goku for many days and was engaged to him. He seemed so peaceful that despite his feral appearance, he didn't seem like the fighting type.  
  
"Oh yeah... I fight." Goku said as he shrugged, "I haven't had much time to practice my techniques but I love to fight!"  
  
"Good! Then, you two can go there and get to know each other better!" Ox-King said, "I can't go because of business but your bodyguards might like to go..."  
  
"When's the tournament, Father?" Chi Chi asked as she looked at the parchment.  
  
"It's in... three months." Ox-King said as he read further. "You two better train hard."  
  
"I will... but... my usual trainers went off with Bulma to escort her to the sleeping prince." Chi Chi said as she looked down.   
  
"I can train you!" Goku suggested, "I mean... I am pretty strong... if you want me to..." He looked down.  
  
"Well... I trust you..." Chi Chi said with complete confidence.  
  
Goku gazed into Chi Chi's eyes and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Ox-King looked between the two. Ever since Chi Chi declared Goku to be her fiance, she changed somehow. She had grown softer somehow, more open to her feelings. Of course, she wasn't the same sweet little girl she was before her mother died, but she was getting there. Goku could be the best thing that happened to her. "Good." Ox-King said as he bowed and walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi and Goku stared at each other as they prepared for their first training match. Goku was dressed in a loose pair of orange pants, an orange vest, and a dark blue shirt under it. Chi Chi was dressed in her tank top and shorts.   
  
"Ready?" Goku growled softly.  
  
"Let's do it!" Chi Chi said as she got out her twin wooden blades.   
  
The two parried and attacked each other. Goku used only his claws and his brute strength and Chi Chi used her speed and weapons. Minutes turned into hours as they two fought on. The other servants and bodyguards watched with great interest. The way these two fought, wasn't like they were fighting, more like some sort of ballet. They jumped and slashed at each other only to miss and land. Chi Chi and Goku looked at each other with fire in their eyes. Their warrior blood boiled but yet it was controlled. They attacked again, each anticipating the other's move perfectly and missing every time.   
  
"Whoa... those two... are some couple." Krillian admitted to his new wife, Bodyguard Eighteen.  
  
"If I didn't know any better... I could've sworn my lady Chi Chi is having fun." Eighteen admitted.  
  
Chi Chi and Goku rushed up again and Goku slashed at Chi Chi. Chi Chi leapt up over Goku's head and landed on the other side. "Nice try." Chi Chi whispered as her heart pounded.   
  
The two was about to attack again when a loud rumble filled the room. The watchers looked around in shock and Goku rubbed his stomach. "I think we better stop. I'm starving!"  
  
"Always think of your stomach, Goku?" Chi Chi asked exasperated when another quieter rumble came from her stomach.   
  
Goku snickered and pointed out. "Looks like you're hungry too..."  
  
Chi Chi turned red as she held her stomach. "Shut up." She grumbled as she walked away. She and Goku looked up to see the spectators all of a sudden. "GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Oh look... that plant needs watering..." A servant said as she and everyone else found a good reason to leave.   
  
"Looks like they were interested in our training..." Goku almost laughed.  
  
"What training? We keep on missing each other." Chi Chi said as she turned red again. "But, it was kinda fun."  
  
"It was at that..." Goku admitted. It was the best fun he had in a long time.   
  
*****  
  
Days passed and then weeks, Goku and the others trained daily. Of course, Goku still tended the rose garden every day. The garden grew and bloomed with many flowers. Chi Chi come by almost daily to help out and the garden became stronger.   
  
Finally, the group was ready. Chi Chi was dressed in her favorite black and purple royal armor. Goku was dressed in his training outfit. Krillian was dressed in his monk's garb and Eighteen was dressed in her armor.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to fight in the Tournament?" Goku asked Krillian as he packed his things.  
  
"I'm sure... I'm no match for any of you guys." Krillian insisted, "Besides, I don't know if I can handle fighting one of you to the death, especially my own wife. I may know how to fight but I'm not as strong as any of you. I'm just watching... okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Goku said slightly disapointed. Krillian had shown a great deal of potential within himself. He was strong and fast, despite his size. But he just didn't believe in himself and that was his main weakness. "Let's go."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. A Party before the Tournament, Bulma's f...

The Beast and the Beauty  
Part Four  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a short journey to the Tournament grounds, which were in the middle of Lord Seru's estate. There was a huge garden with many statues of past warriors lining the path. Goku and the others stared around and noticed a couple of statues of Sir Gohan and Ox-King. Chi Chi stared up at the giant statue of her father and smiled. "My father was a good fighter." She said.  
  
"Yes, he is, but you are better." Eighteen said as she looked around.  
  
"Hello..." A deep voice boomed as the group looked over to see a tall man in black and green armor standing at the door of the stadium. "I am Lord Seru, the proprietor of the Tournament and one of the warriors." His face was a light shade of green and his eyes were dark. He was beautiful in his own way and caused Goku and Krillian to feel pretty ugly.  
  
"I am Princess Chi Chi of the Fire Mountain Kingdom and this is my fiance, Goku." Chi Chi introduced.  
  
"Ah... the beauty and the beast." Lord Seru said as he held out his hand. "I've heard a great deal about you two."  
  
"Beauty and the beast?" Goku repeated, "Ummm... thanks."  
  
Lord Seru smiled predatorily at Eighteen and said, "And you must be Eighteen... where is your twin brother?"  
  
Eighteen found herself shaking in response to the man's glare. There was something about him that made her want to run away and the bodyguard is rarely afraid of anyone. "How do you know about me and my brother?" She asked.  
  
"I have my ways." Lord Seru said as he took the woman's hand and gently kissed it. Eighteen jerked her hand away.  
  
Krillian saw the look of fear in his wife's eyes. How could she be so afraid of this man? There was something deeply sinister around him despite his appearance. "Leave her alone." Krillian warned as he went between his wife and the lord.  
  
"Fine... anyway... you must have a long journey. Tonight, why don't you rest with the other fighters? Tomorrow, we fight." Lord Seru said as he opened the door. "Why don't you come in?"  
  
Goku glared at Lord Seru as he nodded. There was something not right about him. But, what could he do? It was the lord's castle and he was a guest. **Better keep an eye on him.** He thought as he stepped closer to Chi Chi.  
  
*****  
  
Inside, the palace was beautiful with many paintings and suits of armor lining the halls. "This is beautiful." Goku said as he gawked around.  
  
"Much nicer than our palace." Chi Chi admitted.  
  
"Yes... I do like collecting things... it is one of my favorite hobbies." He smirked at Eighteen again and the woman just shivered slightly. She didn't like the way Lord Seru was looking at her.  
  
"Well... I like eating and gardening." Goku spoke up as he tried to get Lord Seru from staring at Eighteen like a piece of meat.  
  
"Gardening?" Lord Seru repeated, "Well... all fighters like to do something... in the main reception room is where the other warriors are at. Eat all you like and enjoy the night..." Lord Seru said as he opened the doors. He walked away thinking, **For it may be your last.**   
  
Goku and the others walked into vast dining room filled with candles and music. All around there were knights, bandits, monsters, demons, sorcerers, and even a few other monks walking around talking and showing off their strength. "Whoa..." Goku muttered.  
  
"I say..." Chi Chi commented as she looked around.  
  
"CHI CHI?!" A familiar voice squeaked.  
  
Chi Chi spun on her heel and saw Bulma running up to her. "Bulma!" Chi Chi screamed as she hugged her. "You're still alive!"  
  
"Well duh! I told you I can handle myself." Bulma bragged.  
  
"And we were there to protect her." Tien said as he, Choutsu, and Launch came up.   
  
"Tien, Choutsu, Launch!" Chi Chi exclaimed, "How was the adventure?"  
  
Tien sighed deeply. "Well... it was interesting... fighting off a group of posing demons who called themselves 'The Ginyu Force'... then there was the dragon... and don't get me started on fighting King Kold..."  
  
"But it was all worth it!" Bulma gushed as she ran to one of the buffet tables and dragged up a short man with dark eyes and spiky hair. He was dressed in a black leather vest and leather pants with white gloves and boots. "This is my warrior prince, Vegita! Vegita... this is Chi Chi... her fiance Goku... Bodyguard Eighteen and..." Bulma glanced at the monk and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"He's my husband, Krillian." Eighteen commented.  
  
"You're married to shorty here?" Vegita asked as he stiffled a laugh.  
  
"Like you could talk about height." Bulma smarted off as she looked down at the slightly shorter man. "Don't listen to him, he has a huge ego."  
  
"If you managed to wake me up, you must have a larger ego." Vegita snapped back.  
  
Bulma glared at him and then Goku spoke up. "Hey! You're that sleeping Saiyan prince?"  
  
"Of course, I am the Saiyan prince!" Vegita boasted, "I am the most powerful of all Saiyans!" He looked down, "Before that Namekian sorcerer killed most of them off..."  
  
"Yeah..." Goku muttered as he looked down. "the past does come back to haunt you."  
  
"Don't remind me, Goku." Vegita ordered, "How did you hear about me being a Saiyan?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I... heard many things while I was traveling." Goku replied and laughed nervously.   
  
"I see..." Vegita said as he stared at the beast. There was something unique about him that he couldn't understand. Of course he was a monster, but Vegita couldn't care less about that. His other senses told him that he was different and yet the same as himself. "Well... you look fairly strong. I hope we get to fight."  
  
"As do I, Prince Vegita." Goku said as he bowed. He looked at the buffet table and licked his lips. "Hmmm... looks good..." He went over to the table and picked up a huge plate and started piling on the food.  
  
"Goku... he always thinks with his heart and stomach." Chi Chi sighed as she shook her head.  
  
Bulma looked at her life long friend and nearly giggled. Chi Chi had obviously changed since the last time she saw her. The coldness was almost gone from her form and spoke almost lovingly. Then, there was the way she seemed to look at her beastly fiance.   
  
"You love him don't you?" Bulma giggled at her friend.  
  
"No, I don't." Chi Chi denied as her cheeks turned red.  
  
"You're blushing!" Bulma laughed as Chi Chi looked down and tried to fight off the blush.  
  
"We're just good friends." Chi Chi insisted as her face turned redder.  
  
"Uh huh... sure..." Bulma said skeptically, "I know how you are..."  
  
"Look... he's sweet... and kind... and he makes me smile but I'm not in love." Chi Chi said as she crossed her arms. "What about you two?"  
  
Bulma glanced at Vegita who was joining Goku back at the buffet and replied, "We're getting to know each other. I know he may seem arrogant and full of himself but... he's great in bed."  
  
"You two..." Chi Chi asked as she pointed to Bulma and Vegita. "Already?"  
  
"Those two were at it like bunnies the first night we left them alone." Tien said as he smirked.  
  
"That's not true! It wasn't the first night!" Bulma insisted. She turned red and added, "It was the second time..."  
  
"I'm getting some funky images..." Krillian said as he turned green, "Eighteen, hon, I'm going to the buffet table... are you okay?"  
  
"Of course, dear." Eighteen said as the monk walked off to the table.  
  
"Eighteen... I've been meaning to ask you, what do you see in Krillian?" Chi Chi asked, almost baffled about the bodyguard and the monk.  
  
"Well..." Eighteen smirked, "He's cute... and he's great in bed, too."  
  
"Krillian?! But..." Chi Chi glanced at the short monk, "he's so shy and quiet..."  
  
"Not when we're alone together..." Eighteen smirked as Chi Chi and Bulma turned red.   
  
"Well... looks like what they say about short men are true." Bulma laughed as Eighteen blushed slightly and nodded. "What about your beast?" Bulma asked Chi Chi, "Did you and he...?"  
  
"No! Not yet..." Chi Chi blushed as she thought of the possible honeymoon. "I mean... well... the marriage is just for convenience."  
  
"Yeah... sure... and I have some desert land in Florida for sale." Bulma commented as she smirked. "Admit it, you are excited about the beast."  
  
"I am not!" Chi Chi denied again as she turned red. **Why does everyone think that I have feelings for Goku? Sure, he's nice... and warm... and he's the first one who could make me feel so... oh damn it... stop thinking about him!**  
  
Meanwhile, Goku, Vegita, and Krillian sat at the table with their plates filled with to the rim with food. "Oh yeah..." Goku said as he took a huge sandwich and stuffed it down his throat.   
  
"Hmmm..." Vegita agreed as he stuffed his food in his mouth. "Not bad." Vegita said as he started cutting his meat. "Much better than the outdoors."  
  
"You said it!" Krillian agreed as they started eating.   
  
After a few minutes, Goku swollowed his food and asked, "So... Vegita... wha'cha think of Bulma?"  
  
"She's okay... she did wake me up from that slumber." Vegita commented, "And... she's great in bed..." He added evilly.  
  
"Yeah... Eighteen's great in bed too..." Krillian sighed, "What about Chi Chi, Goku?"  
  
Goku looked down. "We didn't do it yet. For her, this marriage thing is for convenience... besides, we didn't get married yet..."  
  
"But you love her now?" Krillian guessed and then took another bite.  
  
Goku sighed as he held the food in his hands. "She's wonderful... strong, beautiful, and has that feeling about her that makes you want to follow her to hell... of course, I don't know if she feels the same for me... after all... I'm a beast."  
  
"Well... you're one cool beast." Krillian complimented, "Way nicer than most humans I know. And Chi Chi really loves you... Eighteen and everyone else saw how you changed her. Why... I bet you're the best thing that happened to her!"  
  
"Maybe..." Goku said as he blushed under his fur. He would really like Chi Chi to love him, even as a beast.   
  
Vegita glanced around and stiffened. "Damn it..." He said as he took his knife and held it like a weapon.  
  
"Huh?" Krillian asked as he and Goku looked around. Goku's sharp eyes fell upon one man who was sitting in the corner and he let out a distinguished growl.   
  
"Piccolo..." Goku growled as his fur stood on end. Krillian was confused as the two warriors visibly tensed up and glared at the sorcerer.   
  
"Who's he?" Krillian asked as he looked at a green man wearing a turban and a strange purple outfit with a white cape.  
  
"That bastard put me to sleep." Vegita explained as he held his knife tighter. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No!" Goku spoke up as he put his paw on Vegita's hand. "He's powerful... if he could kill almost every Saiyan in the kingdoms, just think how easy he could do the same to you."  
  
Vegita growled as he gripped the knife tighter. Blood slowly dripped down the knife, Vegita's blood. "Damn it..." He grumbled as he released his grip. He hated it when a stranger was right. He was no match for the sorcerer. For some reason, he had the power of three Namekian sorcerers and he wasn't sure why. "If he touches Bulma... he will pay." He vowed.  
  
Goku nodded in agreement as he glared at the man who took away his humanity. He couldn't help but feel angry at the sorcerer. After all, Piccolo blamed him for crimes he would never commit. It was unfair for Piccolo to transform him into this beast form he had adapted to.  
  
Piccolo looked up and Goku growled slightly. The sorcerer scowled back at the beast and the prince, stood up, and left.   
  
"Weird." Krillian muttered as he glanced at Goku. While he didn't know Vegita or Saiyans, he knew Goku and he had never seen Goku so angry in his life. Of course, there moments when Goku would have a fit about people calling him a monster but this time, the beast glared at Piccolo like he wanted him dead. "Goku? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Goku said as he shook off the anger and smiled slightly at the monk. "I'm fine... let's eat the rest of this."  
  
*****  
  
After a hardy meal, the group gathered again. "Full?" Bulma asked as Vegita put away his plate.  
  
"Very..." Vegita agreed.  
  
"That was good." Goku complimented to one of the servants.   
  
The servant didn't say anything. Instead, he just picked up the empty plates and walked away.  
  
"These servants are quiet." Eighteen commented as they walked out.   
  
"A little too quiet." Goku added, "You would think they would talk to the guests or about the guests..."  
  
"There's something I don't like about this place..." Eighteen admitted, "Lord Seru and this place... it's... not right..."  
  
"Well... we don't leave each other alone then. Tonight could be deadly." Vegita said as he looked around for Piccolo. "Bulma... do you know the sorcerer that put me to sleep for all that time?"  
  
"Yeah..." Bulma said as she nodded slightly almost dreading what her prince had to tell her.  
  
"Well... he's here." Vegita whispered, "Keep a good distance away from him."  
  
"Maybe he's done with his vengeance." Goku suggested, "I mean... how long have you slept?"  
  
"Five long years..." Vegita said as he looked down. He didn't let anyone know that he was fully aware of the long painful sleep. Every day on that bed was like an eternity to him. Not being able to move or even to open his eyes was hard on his pride. He didn't want to go through something like that ever again.  
  
"Okay... why don't we dance for a while?" Goku asked as he glanced at Piccolo, who was just sitting in the corner meditating. "We can't show him how nervous we are tonight."  
  
"Dancing sounds good." Chi Chi agreed as she stared at the warriors started to dance together. She looked up at her fiance and Goku stared at the floor.   
  
"Want to... dance?" Goku asked awkwardly as he held out his paw.  
  
Chi Chi stared at the paw and then at his face. Quickly she put her hand in his and said, "Of course."  
  
The two walked hand in hand to the dance floor.  
  
"And now... here's the group Backstreet Boys with the song... 'The One'!" A young woman who seemed to be the announcer said as a group of teenage boys came up on stage.  
  
(I'll be the one...)  
  
Goku and Chi quickly went into position as the group sang.  
  
(I guess you were lost when I met you   
Still there were tears in your eyes)  
  
Goku found himself deep within those lyrics. It was like when he first saw Chi Chi. When, he saw the loneliness within the proud woman's heart.  
  
(So out of trust and I knew   
No more than mysteries and lies)  
  
Chi Chi was entranced by Goku. He was mysterious but she could trust him with her life. His strong yet gentle hands held her so comfortably.  
  
(There you were, wild and free   
Reachin' out like you needed me)  
  
**Who needed who?** Chi Chi thought as she danced alongside Goku.  
  
(A helping hand to make it right   
I am holding you all through the night)  
  
(I'll be the one   
Who will make all your sorrows undone)  
  
The two wondered if the other was the key to their happiness.  
  
(I'll be the light   
When you feel like there's nowhere to run   
I'll be the one...)  
  
(To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright   
'Cause my faith is gone   
And I want to take you from darkness to light)  
  
The darkness from Chi Chi's heart had lifted since she had met Goku. It was a comforting feeling.  
  
(You need me like I need you   
We can share our dreams comin' true   
I can show you what true love means   
Just take my hand, baby please)  
  
Goku stared down at Chi Chi's hand in his. It was true that they need each other. She needed him for his warmth and he needed her for her courage.   
  
The boys sang on as Goku and Chi Chi held each other close, both absorbed into the song.  
  
(I'll be the one) The boys sang as the warriors applauded the strange melody. Goku and Chi Chi didn't applaud, they just held each other close.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. A Dream of Temptation

The Beast and the Beauty  
Chapter Five  
By Maria Cline  
  
Hours passed like minutes as the fighters danced and ate merrily. Finally, it was midnight and everyone was tired.  
  
Goku yawned, which sounded like a low roar, and said, "We better get to bed... I'm beat."  
  
"Yeah... busy day tomarrow... or is it today?" Krillian asked as Bulma rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Who cares? *yawn* Let's just sleep." Bulma insisted, "We could sleep in pairs. Me and Vegita... Krillian and Eighteen... Goku and Chi Chi..."  
  
Chi Chi blushed and said, "I'm a powerful warrior. I don't need protection."  
  
"Chi Chi... Lord Seru..." Eighteen hesitated and finally admitted, "Lord Seru scares me. He makes me nervous. I don't know why..." She said as she crossed her arms fearfully. "It's like... he wanted to... eat me...."  
  
Krillian gently patted his wife on the arm. He knew how fearless his wife was, and if she was nervous about some lord she must have a good reason. "It's okay... everyone gets scared, it's normal."  
  
"I know..." Eighteen smiled faintly at her husband, "But, I am concerned about all of our safety."  
  
"Why don't we just sleep in pairs like Bulma said?" Goku asked, "We will need to protect each other."  
  
Chi Chi blushed at the thought of actually sleeping in the same room as her beast. They often slept in separate rooms in the castle, far apart from each other. Of course, she would occasionally catch him asleep in the garden. "Okay..." She muttered.  
  
"Let's go!" Bulma said as she led Vegita by the hand out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
They all took rooms next to each other just in case someone tried to attack them in their sleep. Goku and Chi Chi stared at the plush room they got. It was obvious that there was only one giant bed for them since they were engaged. "Looks like I'm sleeping on the ground." Goku offered as he took off his boots and curled up on the rug.  
  
Chi Chi glanced at the bed and then at her beast. "Are you sure?" Chi Chi asked concerned about him.  
  
"Sure... I've slept on the ground lots of times..." Goku muttered as he closed his eyes. "No biggie."  
  
"We can..." Chi Chi blushed brightly, as she thought, **Sleep in the same bed...** "Well... you can take the bed."  
  
"It's not right for a guy to sleep on the bed while his fiance sleeps on the floor." Goku said as he put his arm under his head.  
  
Chi Chi went to the walk-in closet and removed the hard part of her armor to leave the skin-tight black and purple shirt and short skirt on. She got out and saw that the beast had already fallen asleep. Chi Chi crept up to the sleeping beast. She sat on her bed and watched his chest rose up and down gently. He twitched as he rolled around like a kitten. She almost wondered how the beast could look so cute when he was asleep.   
  
Of course, it wasn't his appearance that made him cute but the way he look so innocent at times. She sighed as she stared at the soft bed and then at the ground. For some reason, the bed didn't look all that tempting.  
  
*****  
  
Goku woke up in a strange room surrounded by mirrors, of all things. "Where am I?!" Goku roared as he looked around frantically for his fiance, Chi Chi. "Chi Chi!!!"  
  
"Relax... she is safe..." A smooth voice said as all of the mirrors vanished except for a small silver one. Lord Seru appeared in front of Goku and said, "I am not here to hurt you."  
  
"Lord Seru..." Goku growled, "what's the deal here?!"  
  
"Relax... I am a friend." Lord Seru said as he held up his hand. "In fact, I am also your salvation... Kakarot."  
  
Goku tensed at the name. It was the name he haven't heard for what it seems like a lifetime. Right now, it felt strange and yet wonderful to hear his own true name.  
  
"That is your true name, is it not?" Lord Seru asked as he glided to him.   
  
"How did you know my name?" Goku demanded astounded by this mysterious man's knowledge.  
  
"I know many things..." Lord Seru said as he turned around. "I also know about that curse of yours. I can turn you back to normal. I can make you human again."  
  
Goku stared at the man in front of him. A part of him jumped in joy at the thought of finally being human again, to become the man he was before this nightmare happened. But, another part of him glared at Lord Seru. Lord Seru didn't seem all that trustworthy. Even Bodyguard Eighteen was frightened of him and she was rarely afraid. "How so?"  
  
"I... am a master of the mystical arts." Lord Seru said as he gestured at his armor. "I can break that curse of yours if you do something for me."  
  
"If it involves Bodyguard Eighteen or any of my friends, forget it!" Goku snarled as he turned his back.  
  
"Oh no... I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone... especially Eighteen. Actually, it involves the one who cursed you in the first place." Lord Seru explained.  
  
"Piccolo." Goku said as his body tensed.  
  
"Yes... all you have to do is kill him. It's not that hard... I've slipped a sleeping potion in his drink and he's out like a light." Lord Seru said as he showed Goku an image of Piccolo sleeping while sitting up. "Just chop off his head and give it to me and I will make you human again."  
  
Goku's stomach turned at the thought of murdering someone in his sleep. It wasn't right for a warrior to take out someone, even a powerful sorcerer, in his sleep. "How do I know that you can keep your promise if I do as you say?" Goku asked suspiciously.  
  
Lord Seru grabbed Goku's paw and a bright blast shot out of his hand and into Goku's. The beast screamed in pain as he held his hand. The familiar pain of bones shifting appeared and Goku opened his eyes. The hand he was holding was human. "My hand..." He whispered as he wiggled his fingers. Then he glared at Lord Seru. "But this is just a dream!"  
  
"Maybe... but look at this." Lord Seru said as he held up the silver mirror. Goku looked on to see himself lying on the bedroom floor with his human hand resting on his chest.   
  
"Oh man..." Goku muttered as he felt his human hand again. It was strange and somewhat smaller than his bestial paw.   
  
"And that is only a taste of what you can truly be. Just kill Piccolo and you will be fully human once more!" Lord Seru said as he smiled at the man. "Well?"  
  
Goku stared at the hand, and then at the mirror. His heart ached as he thought about being human once more for Chi Chi and everyone else. He would no longer be a beast, but a knight like he was supposed to be.   
  
**You are a defender, not a murderer.** A voice whispered in his mind and heart. **Don't turn into the monster to be human.**  
  
Goku's human hand trembled as he remembered the kind old voice. "Gr-grandpa?"  
  
**Kaka... my grandson, you were never a monster. You had always been a defender, even in your darkest hour.** Grandpa Gohan's voice echoed. **Don't throw it away for mere appearances...**  
  
At that moment, Goku almost felt ashamed. It was tempting to kill a man who ruined his life to restore his former body. But to do that would cost him his soul and he would become a true monster even if his body was human.  
  
"I'm a knight of the Kame Kingdom... defender of justice... fiance to Chi Chi..." Goku said as his human hand changed to a fist. He marched up to Lord Seru and growled, "I won't give up my soul just to look human!!! I'LL NEVER SERVE YOU!!!" He lashed out at Lord Seru and the mirror shattered.  
  
*****  
  
Goku snapped up from the ground. "GAH!!!" He screamed as he looked at his paws. The one that had been changed was bloody and reverted to look like the other. "Chi Chi?" Goku asked as looked up to see the bed empty. "Chi Chi!!!"  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi yawned as she sat up from the floor on the other side of the bed. "Are you okay?"  
  
Goku gave the bed a double-take and then at the woman and asked, "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"  
  
Chi Chi glanced at the beast and then the bed. "It's too soft." The princess replied, "Not my type." She turned red as she thought of the true reason. The bed was nice, but the thought of her fiance sleeping on the floor was too much.   
  
"Oh..." Goku said as he looked at his paw.  
  
Chi Chi went around the bed and sat next to her fiance then noticed the bloody paw. "What happened to your hand?" She asked as she grabbed the lower part of her skirt, ripped it off and wrapped it around Goku's bloody paw.  
  
"Ummm... it's hard to explain." Goku said as he glanced at Chi Chi. "Lord Seru came to me in a dream and offered me to make me human if I kill that sorcerer who put Vegita to sleep."  
  
"Why would you want to be human?" Chi Chi asked, stunned at Goku's answer.  
  
Goku opened his mouth to tell her about the curse when all that came out was some garbled growls. "I... I can't say." He finally said defeated. The curse somehow stopped him from talking about it. "I guess... I just didn't want to scare any more people."  
  
Chi Chi couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the beast. "Goku... you don't scare me... or my father or Krillian or even Bulma, and she's a nervous woman! You are the sweetest and most gentlest person I know, man or beast. If you did kill that sorcerer, then... that would ruin what made you special, your heart." Chi Chi held his injured paw and said, "And then you would've been a monster and I don't know if I could handle that."  
  
"I know... I didn't accept." Goku said as he smiled at the nice words. "But... it still hurts a little."  
  
"I know..." Chi Chi gently pet the side of Goku's head. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be... I'm glad I didn't take Lord Seru's offer but still... if he can do what he did..." He frowned seriously. "then, he must be a threat." He got up and said, "I have to check on the sorcerer... maybe Lord Seru asked another warrior and he or she accepted. Piccolo's helpless right now and he might need my help."  
  
"I'm coming too." Chi Chi said as she got up and started putting on her armor. "I'm not letting my fiance going around in the middle of the night alone with some mad sorcerer out there!"  
  
Goku sighed as he put on his boots. If there's one thing he had learned about Chi Chi, it's that there's nothing that could sway her once she made up her mind. "Okay... just stay close to me."  
  
*****  
  
Goku and Chi Chi slowly made their way down the hall. Chi Chi held a lightstone in her hand. "Maybe, we should get the others." Chi Chi whispered.  
  
"I don't think so... they may be... occupied." Goku said as he blushed. "I think Piccolo is near..." He said as he sniffed around for the sorcerer. At night, the hallways looked like a giant maze and were so easy to get lost in.  
  
*****  
  
"I think we should call the others." Krillian whispered as he and his wife Eighteen tiptoed down the hall.  
  
"No way! Lord Seru promised me that he would leave me alone if we bring him Piccolo's head, and I want to do it alone." Eighteen said as she held her sword. "Besides, I don't want to ruin any chance of Ms. Chi Chi and Goku bonding."  
  
"Oh yeah." Krillian muttered as he turned red, "And Bulma and Vegita sounded like they would be busy tonight."  
  
They turned a different corner than Goku and Chi Chi and continued.  
  
*****  
  
"Woman! I still think that you should stay at the room." Vegita argued as he and Bulma went down the hall with lightstone in hand. "Piccolo's deadly... he was the one who put me in that stupid sleep!"  
  
"And leave me alone in this creepy castle? Forget it! Besides, I want to see Piccolo up close." Bulma said as she slapped her prince, "And quiet down! You don't want to wake anyone up!"  
  
"Hmph!" Vegita grumbled as they went down the hall and turned a different corner than the others.  
  
*****  
  
So, the three groups wandered the halls, and by pure accident they kept on missing each other. Finally, Goku and Chi Chi came across a lone green man sitting on the floor in a meditating position with a turban over his eyes. "Piccolo?" Goku asked cautiously as he poked at the sleeping man. He slumped over and the beast quickly picked him up. "I guess he's still asleep." Suddenly, his ears perked up as he looked around. "Shhh..." Chi Chi stood still as Goku turned his head. "I think someone's coming." He whispered. "Can't tell who..." Goku quickly picked up Piccolo and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go!"  
  
The two ran off and managed to avoid being seen by the others.  
  
*****  
  
"What do we do with him?" Goku wondered as he and Chi Chi went back to their room with Piccolo still sleeping over his shoulder.  
  
"Just put him on the bed." Chi Chi advised as she pulled away at the covers, "Neither of us wanted to sleep there anyway."  
  
"Right." Goku gently lay the sorcerer down onto the bed and pulled the covers over his body. **I can't believe I am tucking in one of the people I hate the most.** Goku thought in bewilderment as he stepped back.  
  
"I wonder how long he will sleep like that?" Chi Chi wondered as she stared at him.   
  
"Don't know..." Goku grumbled as he yawned. "We better get to sleep..." he glanced at Piccolo and asked, "Want to sleep somewhere else? I mean... I don't know if I can trust Piccolo with you..."  
  
"I'll be fine... I'll just sleep close to you." Chi Chi said as she lay down on the carpet.   
  
Goku blushed slightly as he lay down as well. "Okay... we can do that..."  
  
"Just in case Piccolo attacks..." Chi Chi said as she crossed her arms.   
  
"Yeah..." Goku put his arm around Chi Chi's shoulders. Chi Chi felt the warm fur on her skin and sighed.   
  
The two lie on the floor staring up at the ceiling and finally Chi Chi asked, "Goku? What happened with Lord Seru? Why did you reject his offer?"  
  
Goku leaned his head back and answered, "Well... Lord Seru showed me that he could turn me into a human. He even changed my hand... it was so tempting..." He breathed deeply and continued, "but, I would have to kill a man to do so... I... don't like killing. It's not right, even enemies. I was so tempted though... then, my dead grandfather talked to me." Tears came to Goku's eyes and he wiped them away. "He reminded me about who I am and what I would lose if I become human thanks to Lord Seru. I can't lose who I am..."  
  
"Your grandfather sounds wise."  
  
"He was the best." Goku sighed as he looked up.   
  
"How did he die?"  
  
"He... he was fighting a monster and the monster won. It was a giant ape... I managed to kill it but it was too late..." Goku whispered as he remembered that fateful day.   
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know." Chi Chi said, stunned by that revelation.  
  
"That's okay... he lived a long full life..." Goku said, then he grinned, "We better sleep..."  
  
"Yeah." Chi Chi leaned closer to Goku and closed her eyes.   
  
Goku stared down at the woman. He noticed how peaceful she seemed asleep. Years poured off her and she looked more like a little girl. Goku purred as he smelled Chi Chi's soft scent. "Sweet dreams." Goku whispered as leaned for a kiss and then went back to sleep.  
  
Unknown to either of them, Piccolo smirked in his bed.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Lord Seru's secret

The Beast and the Beauty  
Part Six  
By Maria Cline  
  
The sun rose as Goku opened his eyes and stared down at the beauty in his arms. The sunlight hit her dark hair enough for it to shine. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up. "Goku?!" She screamed and Goku let go of her.   
  
"Sorry... I was just watching you sleep..." Goku confessed and he looked down.   
  
"No... that's okay... I was just stunned that you were holding me like that." Chi Chi confessed as her cheeks turned red.   
  
"Glad to see that you two are finally awake." A figure grunted as Goku and Chi Chi glanced at the bed to see Piccolo lying on his side.  
  
"Piccolo." Goku growled as he and Chi Chi stood up. "I see you are awake now."  
  
"Yeah... I am." Piccolo commented as he rolled out of bed and put on his cape and turban. "I better get going."  
  
Goku glared at him and asked, "Will you at least tell me why Lord Seru wanted your head?"  
  
"None of your business." Piccolo argued, "All I can say is that you two better leave while you can." He went to the door and then Chi Chi ran in front of him.   
  
"Hold it! We did not sneak around, bring you back here, and let you sleep in our bed for nothing!" Chi Chi ordered as she looked up, "Tell me... why does Lord Seru want to kill you?"  
  
"Revenge?" Goku guessed, "Or are you two after something that one of the fighters have?"  
  
"No!!!" Piccolo boomed, "It's nothing like that!!! Lord Seru is evil... he's worse than the Saiyans!" He clenched his fists and added, "And far more powerful..."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Goku asked as Chi Chi went out to change back into her armor.   
  
"It's us!" Krillian said, "Are you two decent?"  
  
"Come in, we have company." Goku admitted as he glared at Piccolo. "You won't hurt Vegita again, will you?"  
  
"Nah... I want to conserve my power for Lord Seru." Piccolo admitted.  
  
Krillian, Eighteen, Vegita, and Bulma entered the room and facefaulted to see Goku, Chi Chi, and Piccolo there.   
  
"PICCOLO!!!" Vegita boomed as a bright aura flared around him. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Hold it!!!" Goku insisted as he went in front of the sorcerer. "Piccolo knows about Lord Seru and he might be our common enemy."  
  
"I won't use my power against you right now or against your friends." Piccolo promised, "I have bigger fish to fry."  
  
"Lord Seru." Eighteen said, "Why is he so dangerous?"  
  
"More dangerous than the Saiyans?" Vegita asked almost disgusted, "No way!"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Piccolo said as he frowned, "Okay... I might as well tell you. Lord Seru has a dangerous power. He can absorb living things and gain their abilties. He is called 'The Cell' because of all the people he imprisoned in his armor." He glanced at Eighteen and said, "That mystical armor you're bonded to is similiar to his. He will be much stronger if he absorbed you. He will be much stronger when he absorbs all of you." He warned as he pointed at all of them.  
  
"If Lord Seru is so interested in getting us, why not just ambush us in our sleep?" Bulma asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
"He is picky. Lord Seru wanted to absorb only those who have the greatest strength or the greatest minds or the greatest magic... so he's holding this Tournament to weed out the weak from the strong." Piccolo explained as the group just stared.  
  
"We have to warn the others." Chi Chi muttered, "We have to get everyone out of here."  
  
"No! Lord Seru has this place surrounded and if anyone tries to get out, he or she will die." Piccolo warned.  
  
Goku glanced at Piccolo. There was still something that the sorcerer didn't reveal. "Why are you after Lord Seru? How do you know so much?"  
  
"You won't let me leave if I don't tell you, right?" Piccolo guessed.  
  
"Yes." Goku answered as he growled slightly.  
  
"Well..." Piccolo looked down and said, "Do you know Lord Seru is green?"  
  
"Not really..." Krillian admitted.  
  
"One of Lord Seru's first victims was my son, Dende." Piccolo said as he clenched his fists. "He ambushed us and I did my best to stop him... I nearly suceeded but I lost Dende anyway... he's a sorcerer like me but specializes in healing... he's a healer and one of the few Namekian sorcerers left! He was only a boy! And Lord Seru took him body and soul." Piccolo trembled as he turned away and crossed his arms. "I tried to stop him many times... but I keep on failing... this Tournament could be my last chance to destroy the armor and free Dende's soul! Okay, I've bared my soul to you, now let me out!!!"  
  
Goku and the group stared at the sorcerer. Piccolo seemed sincere in his explaination. Was he telling the truth? Somehow, it made sense. Lord Seru did seem powerful and have that odd seductive feeling about him. "You can stay with us." Goku said as he stepped aside.  
  
"I'm a loner. I'd rather do it myself." Piccolo said as he went past the group. "You better watch yourselves and don't touch Lord Seru... you'll regret it."  
  
With that, Piccolo rushed out of the door and vanished. Krillian was the first one to speak. "Okay... that guy gives me the creeps."  
  
"But, it could very well be true." Eighteen figured, "Lord Seru seems very powerful and he would want to absorb me and my mystical armor."  
  
"What should we do? We can't run." Bulma moaned, "And we can't call for help."  
  
"There's only one thing we can do." Goku said as he crossed his arms. "Fight."  
  
"I fully agree with you, Goku." Vegita said as he smirked, "Lord Seru is a powerful being and I am itching for a fight."  
  
Bulma and Krillian shook their heads as the fighters started preparing for battle. They both know that their chances of survival were little to none but they will stand by their friends.  
  
*****  
  
Hours rolled by and the group arrived at the Tournament grounds. It was large with many towers. "Oh man... all these fighters..." Krillian gulped, "Can you imagine that guy taking all these people?"  
  
"We will have to find a way to defeat Lord Seru." Goku said as he looked around and saw the registration booth. "There's the booth." Goku pointed out.  
  
The group went up to the registration booth and a pair of monks stared at them. "Are you fighters?" One of them asked blankly.  
  
"All of us are fighting, except for her and him." Goku pointed to Krillian and Bulma.  
  
Krillian gritted his teeth and said, "I'm fighting too."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone asked.  
  
"But... I thought you didn't want to fight." Eighteen said, concerned as she knelt down to her husband.  
  
"Ohhh... I can't let you fight by your own." Krillian explained, "I know that I'm just a mere monk and not a great warrior like you guys but... well... I won't stand by and let Lord Seru take you, Eighteen. You... well... it's just not nice."  
  
Eighteen gasped as she looked down. "I... I don't know what to say..." She gently kissed the monk on the head and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"You'll do great, Krillian." Goku said as he did a thumbs up. "Okay... Krillian's fighting too!"  
  
"Just sign your name right here." The monk at the booth said as he held out a paper.  
  
One-by-one, Chi Chi, Krillian, and Eighteen signed their names.   
  
"Is that your real name?" The monk asked the bodyguard when he noticed that all she wrote as a number.  
  
"I have twenty brothers and sisters." Eighteen explained, "My parents couldn't think up any more names after Sixteen was born."  
  
"So, that explains it." Krillian muttered.  
  
Vegita signed his name. It was a strange symbol involving a giant dragon around a circle. "That's your name?" Bulma asked as she looked over his shoulder.  
  
"We Saiyans use symbols instead of letters." Vegita replied. "That is my name."  
  
"But what should we call him?" The monk asked, "We can't read these symbols!"  
  
"How about Vegita, the warrior formerly known as the Saiyan Prince?" Bulma smarted off. Vegita glared at her. He may be one of the last Saiyans alive, but he's no 'former'. The title sounded ridiculous.  
  
"Okay." The monk said not noticing Vegita's rising anger.   
  
"Hey!!!" Vegita screamed as the monk wrote down the title to be used for announcements.  
  
"It's not that bad." Bulma giggled slightly as Vegita turned bright red.  
  
"My turn..." Goku said as he picked up the pen and it fumbled in his massive paws. "Hey! Hold still!!! I hate doing this!" Goku growled as he tried to hold the tiny object to write. The others glanced at him and Goku held up his giant hands. "Heh heh... I can't write."  
  
"Here... let me..." Chi Chi said as she picked up the pen and wrote clearly 'Goku'. "There you go..."  
  
Goku sadly stared at his hands. He still couldn't help but feel helpless. A simple task like writing was impossible for him now as a beast but he rarely had to write so it was no big deal. To rely on his fiance to write for him was hard for his pride. "Thanks." He said softly as he smiled at her.   
  
"No problem." Chi Chi said as she turned red and wonder why she did such as task for her beast.  
  
"Just go this way... except for her, she has to be in the audience." The registration monk said as he pointed to Bulma.  
  
"What?! Why not?!" Bulma screamed, "I don't want to be left alone!"  
  
"Lord Seru is only interested in fighters..." Goku reminded gently, "Don't worry, just stay to the side and don't do anything dumb."  
  
"I don't do anything dumb." Bulma pouted when she glanced at Goku again. **Wait... why does that sound so familiar?**  
  
She remembered back to when she was younger and had a Kame knight bodyguard named 'Kakarot'. It was the last time she saw him and they were surrounded by a band called the 'Red Ribbon Army', due to the red sashes on their arms.  
  
The knight was exhausted and wounded and Bulma was scared. It was her fault that they were in this mess. She was out looking for a group of mystical artifacts that could grant a wish. She wanted to use the wish to get her boyfriend and the army attacked them for the artifacts. "What should we do?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Kakarot smiled at her despite his injuries and said, "Don't worry, just stay too the side and don't do anything dumb." He turned away to fight the army face on and then he looked back and flashed a peace sign. At that moment, she knew that everything will be fine.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"How does he... nah..." Bulma shook her head and watched the group walk away. Goku turned around, flashed a peace sign and left.  
  
"He... no... can't be..." Bulma stuttered as she remembered that Kakarot was a saiyan by birth and Piccolo could've had his revenge. "Oh my god... that beast... those eyes..." Goku was so nice and noble like Kakarot. The two loved food and Kakarot had vanished several months ago. Surrounded by strangers, a flash of brilliance radiated in her mind. "KAKAROT!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. The Preliminaries and Glass Slippers

The Beast and the Beauty  
Part Seven   
By Maria Cline  
  
Krillin gasped as he stared at all of the fighters around him. "Look at all these fighters!" He gulped when he noticed that one had an ax bigger than he was. "Oh man... and Lord Seru will... eat them... too."  
  
"We just have to find a way to destroy Lord Seru's armor." Goku said as he looked around. "I wish Piccolo would give us more info about that armor."  
  
"I don't trust that sorcerer." Vegeta scoffed, "After all he did to me... all those years of sleep..." He looked down. **All that time in that coffin, I can't forgive him for that...**  
  
"I believe that Piccolo is telling the truth." Goku said as he stared up, "After all, why else would Piccolo be here? He would've continued his vengence the Saiyans but he didn't; that has to tell us something. Right now, we just have to get in that Tournament and fight that Seru head on! Lord Seru has to have some weakness..."  
  
"I hope so, Goku... for all our sakes." Eighteen sighed as she felt the armor under her skin. The mystical armor she and her brother had been bonded with so many years ago had been a blessing and a curse. It made her and her brother invulnerable and super strong. Unfortunately, it also made them live longer than most people should. By theory, they could be immortal. And now, someone want to take her because of her armor.   
  
"Come on, let's go and get to the preliminaries." Chi Chi said as she put her hand on Eighteen's shoulder. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Eighteen nodded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tien asked as he, Choutsu, and Launch came forward.  
  
"Where were you?" Chi Chi asked stunned. The three haven't been seen since last night and they were a little worried.   
  
"We were hunting for Piccolo." Launch said as she held up her bow and arrow. "Lord Seru came to us in our dreams and offered me the power to control my transformations."  
  
"We know, he did the same to us." Goku said, "Lord Seru is evil, he will take us."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tien asked suspicously, "I mean, who told you that."  
  
"Piccolo himself. Lord Seru can absorb others with his armor." Chi Chi explained, "He'll absorb Eighteen and who knows what else."  
  
"And you trust Piccolo's word?!" Tien screamed, "I don't believe it!"  
  
"It's true." Goku said, "You have to join us and help us destroy Lord Seru before it's too late."  
  
"Look, believe it or not, but we worked for Lord Seru before and he had kept his word." Tien said as he rose his hand. "We heard some ugly rumors about him as well, but we trust him. He's not evil."  
  
"He scares me." Eighteen said, "He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat. He wants to absorb me and then my brother."  
  
"It won't happen." Tien insisted as he and his group left quickly.  
  
"Oh boy..." Krillian muttered.  
  
"He'll realize the truth. I just hope that he won't be absorbed by that armor." Goku said, "Now, let's go and get in the Tournament!"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma looked frantically around the grounds for any way into the fighting grounds without having to fight. Goku or Kakarot is there and she wanted answers. How did Kakarot become a beast? Why didn't he say anything before? And what did he see in Chi Chi that made him want to marry her?  
  
Bulma saw an unguarded door leading to the fighters' arenas. "Perfect!" Bulma gushed as she looked around and crept in. "If anyone catches me, I'll just say I got lost." She went through the door and ran off to find her friends.  
  
Unknown to her, a dark figure smirked. The woman wasn't strong but she radiated pure intelligence, something he liked in a candidate.  
  
*****  
  
The group looked at their numbers that they drew. They were drawing numbers to fight in the preliminary fights. It was Lord Seru's way of picking the figters to fight in the tournament.   
  
"Well, looks like we won't have to fight each other...I hope." Krillian said as he looked at his paper.  
  
"For now." Goku said as he looked at his paper. "Okay. So, we can go ahead and try to get in the Tournament and beat these fighters."  
  
"Well..." Chi Chi blushed as she looked at Goku, "if we fight, we would have to make sure it's not a stalemate like when we train. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Goku agreed. He knew that both he and Chi Chi were warriors and neither would want to hold back in a Tournament because they were getting married. It would be an insult to Chi Chi's honor if he held anything back in this battle.  
  
"When we make it to the tournament, I will fight Goku first." Vegeta said as he looked at his paper. "You seem like a worthy opponent to warm up with for Lord Seru." Vegeta smirked at Goku. He also could sense something deep within Goku that he couldn't explain. Maybe, when he faced Goku in battle, he could find out what it was.  
  
"Now... we have to make sure that we all are in constant communication. We need someone to relay messages..." Goku muttered as he looked at the group. They were all going to be busy fighting in the preliminaries and vulnerable to Lord Seru if he attacks.  
  
"Hey, guys!!!" Bulma gushed as she ran up.   
  
At once, everyone gawked as the princess came up. How did Bulma get here? She wasn't a fighter like the rest of the warriors. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded as he stomped up to his future wife. "You can barely defend yourself against these warriors!!!"  
  
"I just want to watch." Bulma insisted as she glanced at Goku and smirked, "I'm may not be a Kame knight, but I can handle myself just fine."  
  
"Like that Ginyu frog?" Vegeta asked as he smirked.  
  
"That was just one time!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"And when you flirted with Zarbon?"  
  
"I didn't know he was gay!"  
  
"And how about that shrimp that wanted to take over the world?"  
  
"Oh please, I handled him just fine!"  
  
"Hold it!!!" Chi Chi screamed interupting the little word spar between the two of the most egotistical people in the kingdoms. The two stopped and glared at her. Chi Chi sighed and turned to Bulma, "Bulma, can you help us by relaying messages between us?"  
  
"I guess..." Bulma muttered, "But why do I have to play messanger? I'm a genius princess, not a errand girl."  
  
"Because the rest of us are going to be fighting for our lives!" Vegeta boomed.  
  
"Ooohhh right..." Bulma sighed. **Looks like I'm going to be doing some running.** She grimanced.  
  
*****  
  
Goku was doing his customary stretches for his preliminary fights. His heart pounded in anticipation of the coming fights. The odd thing about preliminary fights are that the fighters could be extremely weak or extremely strong. Hopefully, he will get through the rounds and fight in the Tournament to face Lord Seru, the Cell.  
  
He grinned ferally as he went on top of the ring and stared at the opponent in front of him. He was a short fat human with a long sword. Goku growled as he went into fighting position.   
  
"Whoa...he's huge." The human muttered, "But, that won't stop me, the mighty samurai, Yajarobie!" The samurai proclaimed as he rose his sword up.   
  
"And I am Goku the Beast." Goku introduced himself, "Future Husband to Chi Chi, the Warrior Princess. Let's fight."  
  
*****  
  
Goku sighed as he bandaged his cut arm. Yajarobie had given a good fight but he was far too weak and slow. After he realized he will lose, he ran off of the ring and never looked back.   
  
"Nice fight." Bulma complimented as she sat down.   
  
"Thanks...any messages?" Goku asked as he sat down beside her preparing for the next match.   
  
"Not really. I wanted to ask you something..." Bulma smirked at the beast. "Have you ever met a knight named 'Kakarot'?"  
  
"Err... not really." Goku laughed as he looked up and said, "Oh! My match is coming up... gotta go!" He rushed off and Bulma shook her head.   
  
"Typical... he's still a bad liar, even as a beast."  
  
"You better stop asking questions, Miss, unless you want trouble." A dark figure boomed as Bulma looked behind her.   
  
"Piccolo." Bulma shuddered as the sorcerer grabbed her and vanished.  
  
*****  
  
They reappeared in a deserted corner of the grounds. Bulma's pulse quickened as Piccolo let her go. "What's the deal?" Bulma demanded as she stared up at the Piccolo's face. "I swear, if you do anything to me Vegita and Kakarot will make you pay!"  
  
Piccolo smirked and laughed, "Those two? Ha! I made their lives miserable and I was holding back!"  
  
"And what did you do to Kakarot?" Bulma asked, "I know that Vegeta have done some...bad things but Kakarot..." Bulma sighed, "Kakarot is the sweetest and noble man I know. He's the last person who deserves to be turned into a beast."   
  
Piccolo shrugged, "I was mad, okay? I wanted to punish all Saiyans and that's what I did."  
  
"And now that you have your kicks, why not have Goku be turned back into Kakarot?" Bulma asked as she tapped her foot.  
  
"I can't even if I wanted to." Piccolo explained, "The curse I placed on Kakarot can't be removed unless he melted a stone heart."  
  
"A... stone heart?" Bulma repeated as she frowned. "Stone? Stone can't be melted?! He'll never be back to normal!" Bulma realized as she thought of Kakarot trapped in a body of a beast. Kakarot was a sweet kind hearted knight who arrives when she needed help. He was the last person in the world who would deserve being turned into a beast. "But, why didn't he tell me this before?"  
  
"He can't tell anyone about the curse." Piccolo said, "I didn't want anyone else to know. After all, what's more painful than being cursed and not being able to tell anyone about it?"  
  
"Poor Kakarot." Bulma muttered, "I have to tell Chi Chi about this! We have to find a way to get him back to normal!"  
  
"You do that and you will erase any slim hope Goku has of being Kakarot again." Piccolo warned, "I could just let you go on with your demands... but... well... Goku did save my life and I owe him at least a chance of regaining his humanity."   
  
"So... if I keep my mouth shut... Kakarot will be back to his human self?"  
  
"Maybe... in fact he's on his way to humanity if he lives through this Tournament." Piccolo hinted as he smirked. "I'll get you back and here's a little reminder." He pointed to Bulma's shoes and the pair turned to glass.  
  
"My shoes!" Bulma squeaked as she stared at her shoes. "They're glass!"  
  
"Just a little reminder..." Piccolo said as he took Bulma again and vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi wiped her mouth as she got off of the ring while the healers were taking care of a muscular guy by the name of 'Hercule'.   
  
"Hey, Chi Chi!" Bulma gushed as she ran up with a strange clinking sound.  
  
"Bulma!" Chi Chi said as she smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh... just checking up on your guys..." Bulma explained as she shrugged and walked up to her with a strange clink clink sound.  
  
"What's that sound?" Chi Chi asked as she looked down at Bulma's feet to see a pair of beautiful glass slippers. "You're... wearing glass shoes?"  
  
"Ahhh... it was on sale!" Bulma said as she showed off her shoes. "Not bad eh?"   
  
Chi Chi sighed and said, "Okay... but those glass shoes look pretty frail. And don't they hurt?"  
  
"No way! They're hot!" Bulma said as she sat down, "So... can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Might as well... but why?" Chi Chi asked suspiciously.   
  
"Well... I was thinking about Goku..." Bulma trailed off as she tried to think of the right thing to say. She didn't want to ruin Kakarot's chances of being human again but yet she was dying to know what would happen after Goku becomes Kakarot again.   
  
"No, we didn't do it yet!" Chi Chi shouted as she turned red.  
  
"No! Not _that_." Bulma giggled at Chi Chi's expression. "I mean...I was thinking... if Goku was a handsome guy, would you still like him?"  
  
"If Goku was a handsome guy?" Chi Chi repeated as she looked away. The reason she asked him to marry her was because of his beastal appearence. She didn't want someone goodlooking enough to attract any other woman or herself. If Goku was a human, would she still be attracted to him? "Well... I don't know... I never dreampt of Goku being anything else but Goku... he did catch my attention as a beast but... he is very nice. I don't know... maybe. Why? Did you hear about the dream?"  
  
"What dream?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"Lord Seru offered Goku to be human if he killed Piccolo and he refused." Chi Chi explained as she looked up.   
  
**Typical Kakarot, always thinks of others before himself. Even if his humanity was at stake.** Bulma thought as she held her dress. "Thanks Chi Chi, good luck in the fight." Bulma ran off as her heart pounded. **Girl, you gotta tell Goku about what you think soon! I want to be at that wedding... Kakarot and Chi Chi... who woulda thought?**  
  
*****  
  
The Preliminaries passed by quickly as the warriors fought. Krillin gained more confidence as he won fight after fight. Everyone else had little difficulty winning their matches. The only one who was suffering any pain was Bulma.  
  
"Stupid shoes!" Bulma sneered as she limped to the bench and rubbed her aching feet. If there was anything she learned today, other than the fact that Chi Chi's 'beast' was really the noble knight Kakarot, is that glass shoes are a pain to wear. She looked down to see that one of her slippers had slipped off. Now, she was wearing only one glass slipper. "I hate Piccolo." She growled and then realized something. "Wait a sec..." She got out her pouch of infinity and took out a pair of extra shoes. "Yes!" She giggled as she took off her remaining slipper and put on her shoes. "Ahhh..."  
  
"Tired of the shoes?" Goku asked as he came up. "I'm all done with my matches. Boy, that was tiresome."  
  
"Uh huh." Bulma sighed as she rubbed her feet. "It's worst for me than for you. Ouch..."  
  
Goku glanced at the glass slipper and asked, "Where's the other slipper?"  
  
"I lost it... somewhere." Bulma replied as she packed away the other shoe. "I don't care. I'm just glad to be wearing something else. How did it go?"  
  
"I got in." Goku proudly replied, "Did you hear from the others yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Bulma said as she stood up and winced. "Stupid shoes... how did Cindy handle wearing them at that ball?" She muttered. "So... Goku... have you seen Chi Chi yet?"  
  
"Not really but I heard that she was doing great!" Goku exclaimed, "I can't wait to see how she do in the Tournament."  
  
"Yeah... Chi Chi's one good fighter." Bulma sighed, "Goku... may I ask you something... it's about Chi Chi."  
  
Goku blushed under his fur and said, "Awww... Bulma... we didn't do it yet!"  
  
"Not that!" Bulma insisted as she giggled, "I mean... just that... do you really like Chi Chi?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Of course I do... she's a wonderful fighter, beautiful, and she stands up for herself. Of course, she is a little defensive. But what's a rose without thorns?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "I see... well... do you _love_ her?"  
  
"Well..." Goku rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Krillin interupted as he came up. "I actually made it!!!"  
  
Bulma scowled at the monk and muttered, "Way to go, chrome dome."  
  
"Huh?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Never mind. Okay, so Goku and Krillin got in..." Bulma caculated.  
  
"And I did, naturally." Vegeta boasted as he, Chi Chi, and Bodyguard Eighteen walked up. He glanced at Bulma and reached into his pouch. "I believe you lost this." He said as he took out a glass slipper.   
  
"My slipper." Bulma whispered as she accepted it. She took off one of her shoes and slipped it on. "It fits. Oh thank you, my warrior prince."  
  
Vegita remained silent as he turned red slightly.   
  
"We all made it." Eighteen said as the group gathered. "And so did Piccolo and Tien."  
  
"Good... now there are supposed to be... um..." Goku counted on his paws and said, "Ten spots. There are five of us, not counting Bulma, Piccolo, and Tien. Okay, so that leaves only three spots not counting Lord Seru."  
  
"I wonder who are the other two fighters?" Krillin wondered. "And how will we fight?"  
  
"According to this, we'll find out once the Tournament starts." Goku said as he glanced at his brochure. "Bulma, you better stay to the side. There's no telling what could happen."  
  
"Sure..." Bulma nodded confident in the beast formerly known as Kakarot.  
  
The warriors nodded in unison as they went to the entrance to the main fighting grounds. "Do you think we can survive this one, Goku?" Krillin asked nervously.  
  
"We have to... we have to win." Goku vowed as he clenched his fist.   
  
To Be Continued 


	8. The End

Beast and the Beauty   
Part Eight  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a day of reckoning. Goku and the other warriors stepped out into the field with one thing on their minds.   
  
"This is it." Krillian muttered as he stared at the ring. It was a round fighting area that stood up a foot over the ground. It was surrounded by a line of black fire torches. Lord Seru stood at one end of the arena dressed in his armor. He glanced at the group and smiled wickedly.  
  
Eighteen shivered slightly but glared at the warrior. Despite the fact that his very sight sent shivers down her spine, she didn't want to show fear to this man.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Lord Seru Tournament or as we like to call it... The Cell Games!" The Announcer announced as he came up. He was dressed in black royal garb with a pair of black sunglasses. "Now, here's the rules, each fighter will fight Lord Seru here. If he or she wins the round, he or she will get to compete the other winners. No teaming up with other people to win. That's the only rule... now let the games begin!"  
  
At once, everyone's jaws dropped at the announcement. "WHAT?! THOSE ARE THE RULES?!" Krillian exclaimed, "He'll absorb us if we fight one on one."  
  
"We just have to survive." Goku said as he grinned and then thought, **And hope that I fight him first. If that monster absorb Chi Chi, I don't know what I would do.**   
  
"First, draw your numbers in this box and we'll get started." The Announcer said as he held out the box.   
  
One by one, the warriors drew. All of them hesitant and yet anxious to be first. "I got three." Goku said as he held out his ball.   
  
"I got ten." Vegita said disappointed.  
  
"I got eight." Krillian confessed.  
  
"I... got two." Chi Chi said nervously as she held up her ball.   
  
"I... I got one." Eighteen announced as she came up to the ring.  
  
Lord Seru leapt onto the ring and spread out his cape. "Ah... the bodyguard, I hunger for you."  
  
Eighteen tensed as she felt the urge to run for her life. She was scared. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to run away from fear.   
  
"You can do it, Eighteen. GO FOR IT!" Krillian cheered as he climbed onto Goku's back for a better view.  
  
The woman glanced at her husband. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to fight and yet here he was, here to fight Lord Seru if needed. "I am not afraid of you." Eighteen said as she conjured up her sword and held it in her hands. Her eyes lit up as she ran toward him. "I WON'T LET YOU EAT ME!" Eighteen proclaimed as she slashed at the man.   
  
Lord Seru just smirked as he rose his hand and grabbed the woman by the head. "You have such delicious power. You will do well in my collection." He focused and the woman vanished in a bright light.   
  
Krillian nearly lost his grip on Goku's back as he watched his wife vanished. "Eighteen!!!" He screamed as he saw his beloved wife disappear in front of his eyes.  
  
"You bastard." Chi Chi growled as she stepped up. "You just killed my most loyal bodyguard... and a good friend." A bright red aura flared out from around her body as she got out her twin swords. "DIE MONSTER!!!" She screamed as fire erupted from her frame.   
  
Lord Seru gasped as he blocked off the fire and the swords. "Your power is passionate and fiery. You are feared beyond belief." He complimented as he attacked.  
  
Chi Chi blocked the attack and grinned. "I am far stronger than my bodyguards..." She chided as she leapt up and did a kick to Lord Seru's head.  
  
Lord Seru grabbed Chi Chi's foot and said, "True, but I have the power of the strongest warriors in the Kingdoms inside me." His hand glowed with the same light as it did when he took Eighteen.   
  
Goku recognized the light and screamed, "CHI CHI!!!" Krillian let go as soon as he realized what the beast will do. Goku will want to fight Lord Seru. Chi Chi looked at him and reached out to him. Her body started to fade away.  
  
Goku lunged up and landed on the area and grabbed for his fiancé. Chi Chi screamed as she tried to grab his paw only to go through his paw and saw darkness overcame her. "Chi Chi..." Goku whispered as he tensed. His beloved was gone. Chi Chi, the woman who could handle his power and the one he vowed to remain with is gone. Lord Seru grimaced and then laughed. His laughter rang in the beast's ears. Goku glared upward at the warrior. His lips went into a snarl as his body twitched.   
  
"YOU MONSTER!!!" He roared as his tail bristled up. Before, he felt fear for his beloved and anxiety to save his future wife. Now, without even a body to bury, Chi Chi is gone, trapped in a monster along with how many else, leaving him with only rage. Goku's eyes went blank as his fur flickered gold. He never felt so angry before in his life. Not even when he was transformed into a monster that he felt this much rage in his heart. His heart pounded as he stared up into the sky. His muscles bulged and his aura exploded into a golden light that parted the heavens and lit up the sky like a blazing sun.   
  
There was silence as everyone recovered and looked on the arena and gasped. Standing in the arena was a golden beast with bright green eyes. Lord Seru stepped back at the power the beast held. He knew about Goku's strength and his abilities but he didn't know that he could transform into a golden being.  
  
"What is he?" Bulma whispered in fear as she managed to get to the warriors. She looked at Piccolo for an answer but he looked more shocked than she was.   
  
"I don't know." Piccolo replied, "I... the spell shouldn't do that!" He was stunned. How could his spell mutate into that? From the looks of it, Goku wasn't even trying to transform. For once in his life, he had no idea what was going on.  
  
Vegita's jaw dropped at the sight and the power the beast held. Throughout his life, he had heard of only one being of myth who has a golden aura and green eyes. "I don't believe this." Vegita whispered, "Goku is the Legendary Golden Warrior!"  
  
"The what?" Krillian asked as he stared at the golden beast.  
  
"The Golden Warrior is born only once every thousand years. He was supposed to be the most powerful warrior in the Kingdoms. But..." Vegita looked down and frowned, "But, only a Saiyan was supposed to become one. And the legends didn't mention anything about a beast being a Golden Warrior." Vegita was confused. Goku was a beast and not a Saiyan.   
  
"Who cares? Look at Goku! He should take care of that Lord Seru now!" Bulma cheered. **Kakarot... he always come through for us.** She thought as she blushed slightly.  
  
Goku stared down at his new form. He felt power like he had never felt it before. It was as if every ounce of his rage just became raw power for him to use. He held up his hands and glared at Lord Seru with eyes of hatred. "You will pay for your crimes, monster." Goku vowed as his aura became brighter.  
  
Lord Seru smirked he went into fighting position. "Well... this will be more of a challenge than I thought." He commented as he attacked the beast.  
  
Echoes of punches and kicks filled the air as Goku and Lord Seru fought. Both gave their all and yet neither could get through the defenses. Goku jumped back and breathed heavily. He was strong but Lord Seru is just as powerful. He glanced down at his paw where Chi Chi's 'bandage' was still there. "I will get you back." Goku whispered and then he cupped his hands to the side. "Kame..." A small ball of light appeared in his hands as he continued, "hame..." His eyes flashed as he focused all of his power into his attack. "HA!!!" A bright white beam shot out of his hands and struck the warrior.  
  
Lord Seru screamed as he held out his hands and tried to block out the attack. Then, his hands twitched as it relaxed as if it has a will of its own. "What the?" He muttered as the beam crashed into his body and sent him to the far side of the arena.   
  
Goku watched anxiously as Lord Seru got up. The top part of his armor had cracked to show a bright red orb. It pulsed with power like a beating heart.  
  
Piccolo recognized it immediately. "Goku! That's the soul orb! It has all of his souls. Take it out and destroy it and you will free Dende, Chi Chi, and her bodyguard!" Piccolo screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Goku's eyes brightened as he smirked. "Well... that will be easy."   
  
"Not so fast." Lord Seru taunted as he got out his sword. "You will have to kill me to get the soul orb." Then, his hands betrayed him again and flung the sword away. "What is going on?!" Lord Seru cried out in shock.  
  
**You... should never had been so greedy.** Chi Chi whispered in his mind as his hands locked each other behind his back. **So many souls... so little control.**  
  
"No..." Lord Seru moaned as he struggled, "I am Lord Seru, I am the most powerful warrior in the Kingdoms!"  
  
Goku stared at the warrior. Why was he acting so funny? Was it a trick? Then, he heard a voice inside his mind. **Hurry, Goku... not much time.**   
  
"Chi Chi..." Goku said comforted by his fiancé's 'voice'. Even captured, Chi Chi still fought with her heart and soul. He flew up to the distracted warrior and yanked out orb. The two fell to the ground and Goku held the small orb in his huge paws. Suddenly, a wave of weakness overcame him.   
  
"Fool... if anyone touches and destroy the soul orb, he will lose his life!" Lord Seru laughed as he lay on the ground.   
  
**Goku, don't do it!** Chi Chi cried out, **Don't die for me.**  
  
Goku just looked up and said, "It is my duty to protect the innocent and save others, even at the cost of my life. I love you, Chi Chi and I'm sorry." The beast focused his power and the orb exploded in his hands.  
  
Lord Seru screamed as he vanished in a bright light. Everyone, even the sunglasses wearing Announcer, covered their eyes. After the glare vanished, the warriors looked up to see many warriors, sorcerers, and even scholars lying on the ground. They slowly got up and stared around. One that stood out the most was a young green boy wearing a robe. He looked at Piccolo and asked, "Father?"  
  
Piccolo shook as he tried not to cry. He jumped around the warriors and hugged his son. "Son... Dende, my son." He whispered as he stroke his son's head. "I'm here."  
  
Krillian and the others looked around to see Eighteen and Chi Chi standing side by side. "Eighteen!" Krillian called out as he ran around the still dazed people and jumped into his wife's arms.  
  
"Krillian!" Eighteen exclaimed she hugged her husband. "I'm alive."  
  
"Yeah. I know you could handle yourself." Krillian said as he cried in relief.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi asked as she looked around frantically for her beast. Then, she saw a furry figure lying on the ground. Everyone else was keeping their distance away. His blue and orange outfit was torn in many places and blood was spilled everywhere. "Goku!!!" She exclaimed as she ran to him and cradled his fallen form in her arms despite his huge size and that he was bleeding everywhere. Goku's gold fur became brown once more. "Goku..." She sobbed as she tried to find a pulse.  
  
The beast's eyes opened slightly and he smiled warmly at her. "You're alive... good..."  
  
"Hang on!" Chi Chi pleaded as she held his head in her lap. "Please." She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Goku weakly rose his paw and gently graced her face. "I'm sorry... I guess... I won't...be able... marry you... now... I... love you... Chi... Chi..." Goku gasped out as darkness slowly surround him.  
  
"Shhh... please, save your strength. You have to live. Please." Chi Chi said as she held her beloved closer to her chest. "Please, you can't die. You just can't." Deep within her soul lay a stone heart. It softened thanks to Goku's sweet nature. "Please, don't die." She begged as her warm tears splattered all over her armor. The words she had been so reluctant to say finally came to her. The words she said in her mind and heart many times but never admitted out loud finally came out. "I love you." She finally whispered as Goku's breathing became shallow. She tilted her head high into the air and screamed as loud as her voice allows her, "I LOVE YOU!!!"   
  
Then, her armor chest plate glowed in a radiant golden light. Unlike the golden light that was around Goku that was filled with rage and power, it was a soft golden light that was as warm and inviting as an morning sun. Chi Chi felt a warm sensation as she stared down at her beloved to see him glowing in the same golden light as her armor.   
  
Everyone else just watched as the two glowed with a warm golden light. No one could speak but all except for two were wondering what was going on. Bulma and Piccolo smiled slightly at the sight.   
  
Chi Chi watched in fascination as Goku shrank before her very eyes. He grew smaller and his fur vanished. Slowly, his wounds heal, his paws transformed into human hands, his skin lightened to a peach color and his hair turned pitch black color. The beast had transformed into a handsome young man. "GOKU?!" Chi Chi squeaked as she shook the man in her arms.  
  
The man groaned as he opened his eyes. "My head." He moaned as he sat up and notice Chi Chi gawking at him. He coughed slightly at his funny sounding voice and then stared at his hands. They were peach colored with actual fingers. "My hands... I'm me..." He grinned as he hugged Chi Chi. "I'm me again!"  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi repeated as she shook him. "Goku or whoever you are you better tell me what the hell is going on!!!"  
  
"Ohhh..." Goku looked down and then glanced around him. "It's kinda a long story..."  
  
"We got plenty of time." Chi Chi picked up Goku and dragged the warrior to a private spot while the newly transformed warrior struggled to keep up and keep his much larger pants on.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi couldn't believe her ears as Goku or Kakarot relayed what happened before their fateful meeting. "And so, Piccolo transformed me into that beast. He said that I have to melt a stone heart to change back but I didn't know what he meant by melting a stone heart since stone can't really melt." He frowned and commented, "I still don't know what that meant. Anyway..." He gazed into Chi Chi's eyes and held her hands. "I'm sorry for hiding the truth. But, I was enchanted and... I was forbidden to tell anyone about this. I know this sounds odd but do you still want to marry me, even if I'm not Goku the Beast anymore?"  
  
Chi Chi didn't answer. Instead she pulled him forward and kissed him passionately. Kakarot wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed back. Finally, Chi Chi stopped and said, "You are still Goku the Beast to me. I..." She blushed and said, "I loved you because you are so sweet and noble and had such a caring soul. I don't know anyone else who would risk everything to help save a man who ruined your life. Or someone who would put up with a witch like me."  
  
Kakarot smiled as he held her. "When I first met you, I saw a woman who needed a friend and a companion. When we spend time together, you showed such a passion and yet such sensitivity to everything around you. You are like a fire, yeah you can be destructive but you are also so warm. I love you."  
  
"I love you too but... you must understand that we have at least spend some time getting to know each other again. I mean, I do love you but I want to know Kakarot as well... we can't just get married right at the start just because we happen to meet under strange circumstances like some people I know." Chi Chi explained.  
  
*****  
  
**Achoo!** Vegita and Bulma sneezed simultaneously.  
  
"Bless you." Krillian muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"I see your point." Kakarot laughed as he held out his hand, "I'm Kakarot Son, former Kame Knight."  
  
"I'm Chi Chi." Chi Chi said as they shook hands. "Okay, so... I don't know what to call you now. Mind if I still call you 'Goku'? I'm much more used to calling you that."  
  
"Sure... I'm used to being called that too." Goku said as he rubbed his head.   
  
"Good... let's get the others and go home." Chi Chi said as they got up and walked outside. There, they saw a group of curious people standing there.   
  
"Goku... er... Kakarot! You had just defeated Lord Seru and saved the souls of many people." The Announcer said as he came up, "What will you do?"  
  
"Go home." Goku said as he and Chi Chi ran off at a speed greater than many humans can run.  
  
*****  
  
"And so, that's what happened." Goku said as he and Chi Chi sat in their dining room across from a pair of men. They were a pair of writers who heard about the rumors of Beauty and the Beast and wanted to see for themselves how much of the tale is true. "Chi Chi and I got married after a year and just had our first son. His name is Gohan, after my grandfather."   
  
"I see..." One of the writers said as he wrote in his notebook, "What about Princess Bulma and Vegita, the warrior formerly known as the Saiyan prince?"  
  
"They got married too... of course, Vegita had to adapt a last name. They named him 'Prince Charming'." Goku snickered, "I don't know why... but it just stuck."  
  
"What about this sorcerer, Piccolo?"  
  
"I don't know. He kinda just vanished." Chi Chi said, "We heard rumors of course but as far as we know, Piccolo is just wandering the countryside with his son. Krillian and Bodyguard Eighteen went off to live on a island.  
  
"I see... this is very helpful to us. Thank you for your help." The writer said as he stood up and shook Goku's hand.  
  
"No problem." Goku said as he grinned, "I hope you get inspired for those fairy tales."  
  
"We are." The writers bowed and left.  
  
After they left the castle, the Brothers Grimm looked over their notes.   
  
"Well... that is one interesting story. A handsome man being transformed into a beast and changed back by a beautiful woman."   
  
"Yes, but a kind hearted beast and a cold hearted warrior woman? I don't know if that will work. What if we change it a little? Maybe have the beast as a cold hearted monster and a kind hearted beautiful woman."  
  
"Yeah! And the beast can be some lord like Lord Seru."  
  
"Yes, and that sleeping prince idea is okay. But no one would believe that a princess would go around hunting princes... we can have a sleeping beauty instead. A prince could wake her up... and we don't do the ego thing. Maybe just pure love."  
  
"These stories will be classics."  
  
And so... they are...  
  
The End! 


End file.
